


An Eye for an Eye

by Sheeswee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Akatsuki!Shisui, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, ItaShi, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Shisui Uchiha, POV Uchiha Itachi, Romantic Friendship, ShiIta, Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Shisui Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeswee/pseuds/Sheeswee
Summary: Itachi follows his duty as a shinobi should and assassinates his clan. He drags children out of closets and stabs them, pregnant women from under beds and slits their throats, babies from cribs and makes it a quick end.Not all he had to kill were shinobi, many were innocent and young lives.He's forced into the Akatsuki at age thirteen and is known as an S-class criminal, all he wants is for Sasuke to be safe and to wash the blood off his hands that stains him forever.He's just glad to have Shisui by his side.





	1. Uchiha Shisui

Shisui was- well he was the opposite of what one would call an Uchiha.

He smelled of oaken forests and dying fires, he had fireflies in his eyes and honey in his veins, stars in his hair and sunlight in his soul. 

When Shisui talked the forest held its breath and listened. When he slept the night hummed and kept him safe under its dark blanket.

There were many Uchiha with unique energies. Madara from the legends was said to radiate enough power to put out every fire, when his name is spoken the crickets’ chirping halts, the nightbirds calls silence.

Itachi held an aura of peace. He was calm like a river but he had the crackling energy of a brewing storm. He had silent footsteps and sharp eyes.

Shisui was different because unlike the coldness of each Uchiha before he held a warmth in his heart that radiated through his skin. When he would hold little Sasuke in his lap the boy would often fall asleep against his chest, soaking in his warmth.

When Shisui slipped his hand into Itachi’s he felt delicate and soft palms against his own rougher ones. 

On warm evenings the mayflies buzzed like clouds. Itachi and Shisui would take Sasuke to the open field where thousands of eyes watched from the dark trees. 

Itachi would extend his arm and hundreds of crows would fall from the trees, swooping down towards the one they loved so dutifully.

A massive crow balanced on Itachi’s outstretched arm, its wings spread wide and Sasuke would gape up at the magnificent beast, and to his brother who had befriended them.

On hot days Shisui would spy Itachi and Sasuke on the dock of their pond sharing dango, skipping stones in the water. 

Itachi would teach him to put chakra into the throw as he recounted tales of missions he’d been on.

A mirror image reflecting back at them from the pond, only breaking when another rock was tossed.

On cool nights after training Shisui would hoist Sasuke into his back as they headed in the opposite direction of the setting sun that sent rays of orange between dark storm clouds. Rain would come soon and it weighed heavy in the air.

A sharp pain and a gasp of breath was all he could manage before Danzo struck again, but even in a half blinded state he was fast as ever, using shunshin to move from his attackers, but they were close, biting at his heels with kunai and shuriken. Digging a heel in the dirt he spun to face them as warm fluids came from the socket of his left eye, whether it was tears or blood he couldn’t tell.

In a flash of adrenaline and fear he felt a power buried in him swirling around as he was encased in a green armor.

Watching the anbu attacking to no avail he fell to his knees, catching his breath and clutching the sunken hole meant for an eye.

He was careless, over time he’d let his visions of Itachi and Sasuke — love, family —cloud his judgement. But Danzo reacting in such a way was a shock even to him.

He felt his power wavering as he rode through another wave of pain and then a cloud of darkness swirled around his susano’o, unholy screeches of the birds of death.

Thousands of crows were making a meal of the anbu, Danzo out of sight, or maybe blocked by the mass of birds.

His susano’o wavered once, twice, then disappeared, he could feel the stir of air from thousands of wingbeats and the touch of feathers as more passed by.

An arm was on his shoulder and he relaxed at the familiar touch. Itachi.

Without speaking he tugged Itachi down and pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing circles into his back. Just in time, as expected of the best. He had once told Itachi “I will never, ever betray you,” and he would make sure that of that by living on, surviving and keeping Itachi safe, always.


	2. Uchiha Itachi

The next few days were painful. Itachi watched as his closest friend was rushed from medic to medic to repair the damage to his eye socket and the various marks on his body. Not only the Uchiha clan, but the entire village mourned the loss of one of the most powerful eyes to ever be awakened.

When Itachi had reported to the anbu and sandaime himself he was told the issue about Danzo would be taken care of. He knew it wouldn’t.

When Shisui was released from the hospital Sasuke was there too.

“Shisui-nii!” Sasuke cried, running and throwing his arms around the older boy’s waist. “Shi-nii, did you really take on a squad of enemy nin by yourself? What’s it like losing an eye? Did my nii-san show up to save you? I told you he’s stronger! What were the enemy like, and what village did they- hey!” Sasuke cried out in protest as Shisui scooped him up into his arms. “Shi-nii I’m not a baby anymore, I’m an academy student and you can’t treat me like I’m some kid!”

Itachi grinned into his hand as he watched Shisui swing Sasuke around. 

“Hey quit asking so many questions. And you really did miss me, eh twerp?” 

Sasuke’s excited face immediately fell into a pout. “No way! It’s annoying having you back, you’re gonna hog my brother’s attention all the time now. My nii-san likes me way better than he likes you yknow!”

Shisui laughed, letting Sasuke leap out of his arms and onto the ground as they began to make their way to the Uchiha compound.

“Yeah well he came running to save me from the enemy, and I doubt he’s ever done it for you. In fact, we save eachother on missions all the time. Which is proof that Itachi cares about me much more.”

Itachi combed a hand through his hair bashfully. “Well actually I think I’d save Sasuke in a heartbeat rather than you, Shisui.”

Sasuke pumped a fist in the air and started beating on Shisui’s leg. “Hahaha I told you Shi-baka!”

Shisui growled, “Hey! No annoying nicknames or I’ll call you little baby Sasuke-chan forever!”

They walked along a path that wound through the shops in the village center. Children cried out in happiness as they ran by and adults let out deep laughter from stores and bars. Konoha had never seen more peaceful, and yet..

They stepped into the Uchiha compound and the air crackled with tension. Lights were off and stores were closed, everyone was quiet.  
Even Sasuke could feel the tension as he quit babbling for once.

They stopped by Shisui’s small house where he lived with his mother.

Itachi reached up to cup his face, his thumb resting on the cheekbone under the closed lid that held no eye.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Get a good rest.”

Shisui tilted his head into Itachi’s touch, placing his hand over the other’s.

“I’ve had more rest in that hospital than I have in years, don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

Shisui let out a yelp and fell forward, knocking his and Itachi’s heads together.

“Don’t you dare touch my brother or I’ll kill you!” Sasuke announced as Itachi glared down at him.  
Shisui shot Sasuke a glare too, tears in his eyes as he grabbed at his crotch.

“You little shit! I just got out of the hospital too!”

“Bad word, bad word, Itachi send him to ninja jail!” Sasuke yelled as Itachi grabbed his hand and tugged him away.

“Let’s go, Sasuke.” He said sternly, then turned to wave to Shisui. “Sorry,” he whispered, amused.

He could still feel the warmth of Shisui’s hand on his.


	3. Deadline

Shisui woke to the smell of eggs and bacon and someone shaking his shoulders.

“Shi-nii get up now, I have to be at the academy in twenty minutes and Itachi said you have to walk me today and you better eat quick because I have shuriken training today and father said I should study that hard because Nii-san is so good at it and he wants me to be too and-“

Shisui groaned and stretched, feeling his sore muscles unclench. This kid never ran out of air to talk with. 

“Okay okay, I’m up.” He shifted to sit and yawned.

“But you’re not even out of bed yet and I have to be there soon, you’re not gonna have any time to eat and then Nii-san will be mad because he made enough for everyone and he put in extra pepper for you because he knows how you like it-“

Shisui pulled his shirt over his head and shifted through his closet, murmuring an occasional sound to Sasuke to pretend he was listening.

Today was important. He and Itachi were to meet with the village heads to discuss what had happened, and the thought of being face to face with Danzo twisted his stomach.

When he had finished changing Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen.  
“Nii-san you’re gonna have to walk me, Shi-nii’s too slow!” He whined, grabbing his drawstring bag.

Itachi placed a plate of breakfast for him at the table and Shisui salivated at the sight. Extra pepper, just how he liked. Not to mention Itachi wearing a cute pink apron that belonged to his own mother who was out who-knows-where.

Itachi sighed and pulled off his apron, handing Sasuke an extra water bottle, who frowned. “I don’t need anymore! I have two.”

“Mother said so, don’t argue Sasuke.”

Sasuke sighed and put it in and Itachi leaned to Shisui.  
“She didn’t actually, I just want to make sure he’s hydrated.”

“I heard that!” Sasuke yelled as Shisui finished the last of his bacon.

“Okay Sasuke, lets go.” Shisui said as he swung open the door, leading a cheerful Sasuke along with him.

 

An hour later he was kneeling in the highest room in the hokage tower, the four council members before him and Itachi.

Koharu cleared her throat.  
“We aren’t gathered here for the issue of Shisui’s eye, that has been dealt with. We are here for our concern of what to do about the Uchiha clan’s aggressions towards the Leaf, and how to deal with it.”

Shisui felt his legs twitch in anger. Once again they did nothing to solve the issue of his eye. They wouldn’t tell him any details on it either. Was it destroyed? Lost? In Danzo’s possession?  
The woman looked to Danzo.

“Hiruzen has taken no action to reprehend your clan and they’ve become too daring. We’ve come to a decision and you must agree, understand?”  
Shisui and Itachi nodded. He didn’t want to agree without knowing what their choice was but he had no control among them.

Hiruzen closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“We’ve ordered the extermination of the Uchiha clan.”

Shock numbed Shisui and he was frozen for a moment, then leapt to his feet in anger.  
“What the hell? What kind of solution is that? The Uchiha are the pride of the Leaf, and a clan of living and breathing people. They aren’t just rats you can wipe out-“

“Silence. You have no right to speak to your higher ups like this.” Danzo spat.

Hiruzen glared at him. “Of course he’s going to lash out. He was just informed of something that will hurt him forever. Let him grieve.”

“Grieve?” Shisui yelled, rage making his body tingle, building up to make his sharingan swirl to life. “You can’t just fucking do this! I won’t allow you to-“

“Shisui,” Itachi whispered. “Let them speak.”

With a look of fury to Danzo he lowered himself again, sitting, not kneeling.

Hiruzen spoke again. “It’s our only hope to avoid war. If war breaks out the Leaf falls apart meaning we lose more than just a clan, we lose a village. It’s horrible, but we must choose majority over minority.”

Itachi seemed to be in deep thought for a long few minutes as Shisui silently fumed, then he took a deep breath.

“I will comply with your demands with one condition. You leave Sasuke alive and alone. He knows none of this, none of the feuds, of the anger, he talked to me about it a few nights ago. Why was our clan so angry? I told him it’s because we are so far from the village, we feel left out. He’s so innocent. That is my one condition.”  
Shisui felt his anger melt away as a stab of grief pierced his heart.

Itachi cared so much for his little brother, he was willing to risk it all just to keep him alive. And now he would be seen as a hated enemy in his dear brother’s eyes.

Itachi was stronger than any shinobi he’d heard of in any legend.

Danzo opened his mouth to speak but Hiruzen best him to it.

“Of course. Sasuke will be in good hands with us. Keep him alive during the massacre and we’ll keep him alive as well. Three days, then you must kill the clan. You are dismissed.”


	4. War

War. Itachi had seen it before. Death and sickness and hatred and cruelty. He had sworn he would do whatever he could to prevent war.

Sasuke’s birth had only strengthened his hatred of war. He had to protect his innocent younger brother no matter what.

Shisui was fuming beside him. They were in a sweets shop, a dish of dango untouched before them.

He felt nauseous to the point of a headache but he picked up a stick anyways, nipping a tiny bite.

“Itachi, Shisui, why so down?” Kakashi walked around the table and sat on the other side. “I hope you don’t mind me joining you, I just couldn’t stand seeing my cute kouhai so sad.” Itachi knew Kakashi could sense it. He wasn’t dumb, far from it.

“Rough mission,” Shisui muttered. “It’s not often they call me out on anbu missions- you know that but this one was different. A group of thieves had about thirteen women hostage, you know how it goes.”

Kakashi nodded solemnly, resting his head in his hand.

“Yes, I understand. Even shinobi like us can get shaken up by seein such cruel acts. Just know that you saved them, they’re in good hands now.”

“We saved about half, the fuckers tried to kill thier hostages. Maybe they thought it would cause them less trouble.” Itachi marveled at Shisui’s bluffs.

Kakashi sighed. “Our world is cruel.” He hummed and pulled his book from a back pocket. “But we just have to be crueler so no one dares to hurt us.”

Itachi knew he shouldn’t, he knew it was a subject not to talk about with Kakashi, but the storm in him was stronger. The fear was too much.

“Senpai, forgive me for this, but how did you get over the loss of your team?”

He felt Shisui jab him in the side and he ignored it. If he was to have even the smallest understanding on what killing his clan would be like, who better to ask than friend killer Kakashi?

Kakashi closed his eye for a minute. He seemed calm enough but Itachi could feel the demons he was fighting.

“I didn’t.”

It was quiet for a few moments, Kakashi closed his book and placed it down.

“You never really get over it. When you grow to hold someone close it’s hard to let them go after they’ve died. They stay with you forever as memories. The kunoichi of my team, Nohara Rin. She was the one who died by my hand, but you know this already. Something like that never really leaves you. You can never get the blood to wash out.”

With that he stood.

“Well sorry to cut this short, I have to pick up some groceries on my way home and I’d rather get it done before dark.” He leaned to slide Shisui some money and gave Itachi a pat on the head. “Meal’s on me. And don’t get too worked up over that mission, you did your best.”

With that it was two again.

Itachi felt a pang of worry. Father wanted him home before dark too, and Sasuke. He wanted to be with Sasuke.

“Shisui, we should go.”

Shisui nodded and stood, his eyes still dark. Shisui didn’t get like this. It made him nervous.

They walked through the village center, the smell of flowers and various food hitting them and dark shadows were cast from the setting sun.

It was another hot evening, but it was getting colder. Winters here were short but they could bring snow, and he hoped they wouldn’t. It would be Sasuke’s first winter alone.

The thought drove into him like a kunai and he quickened his pace, getting more and more anxious. Sasuke would be alone and he only had three more days with him. Then he would have blood on his hands he could never wash out and memories that would haunt him forever. Then he would- 

He was brought back to reality by a hand on his shoulder. They were at the gate of the Uchiha compound.

“Hey,” Shisui said softly, moving his hand up to cup his face, like Itachi had done to him the day before. “It’s okay. You still have three days, make them the best you can. Don’t spend them worrying.”

That was not an option the moment he stepping into his house.

“Itachi,” his father commanded. “Come speak with me.”

The atmosphere here was more suffocating than anywhere else in the village. His father, clan head was to make an important decision by the end of the week. To declare war or comply peacefully. And option two was almost completely eliminated.

He kneeled before his father, his eyes shut tight.

“It’s been decided. We’re going to war with Konoha.”

He felt the world tilt beneath him a bit.

“This means you have to resign from the anbu. And you can’t go off into the village all the time anymore. I want you here to help us plan, you’re one of our sharpest minds, son.”

A bitterness seeped through him. This was all his own clan’s fault. They were stuck in their ways, closed off, too loyal to blood. If they could just look past blood they could get along with the village! Their constant means of being closed off is what stirred up suspicion in the first place!

He felt his body heating with rage and his father opened his mouth to scold him when a patter of small feet came and stopped outside the door.  
Instantly his anger melted into a sadness unlike anything he’d ever felt.

“Sasuke,” Fugaku warned, “how many times must I say not to listen in on clan matters?”

Sasuke peeked open the door, his wide, dark eyes blinking to adjust to the darkness.

“Mother says it’s dinner time. She wanted me to get you.”

Itachi sighed of relief. He was spared from more propaganda from his father.

The next three days would be hell.


	5. Dawn

It was dawn of the first day, and Shisui’s alarm blared.

He shifted and clicked it off, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Flashes of yesterday came back to him and he felt despair sink a weight in his chest. He was loyal to the village through and through, and if they had ordered to destroy the clan before the incident with Danzo he would have begrudgingly complied. But after having his eye stolen by someone who led the village and having it written off as nothing by the hokage himself, suddenly obeying the higher ups seemed so wrong.

The more he thought the more it appealed it him. How they’d done nothing. And the yondaime’s son. The jinchūriki. How he was neglected so harshly by everyone. And root, how they were trained to erase all feeling to be a ‘real shinobi’.  
Konoha and the shinobi systems were screwed.

As he left he stopped in the doorway. He hadn’t seen his mother in a while. He wondered where she was now.

When he was much younger his father injured his leg in the war, he slowly lost his memory and died of infection. Shisui was the family breadwinner. He had the shinobi skill and made money for his mother. But she had taken to drinking after his father’s death and never came around anyways.  
He’d have to kill her, too. She had married into the clan but she still bore the family name. So many did.

He and Itachi were resigning from the anbu today, Fugaku’s orders.

They met at the gated entrance and walked quietly along their familiar path. It was always so lively, even this early many people were milling about. 

Itachi looked up towards the hokage tower as they approached.  
“This was once a place I was ecstatic to go to. It meant I was strong enough to please father and be recognized by the hokage himself.”

He said no more as they opened the doors, walking into the cold building. It wasn’t a friendly place anymore.

They waited outside the office until Hiruzen called them in.

“Here,” Itachi said, putting down his mask and two scrolls. “We must retire now, Fugaku-san wishes for us to cut our ties with the Leaf.”

Shisui followed, putting his own mask and scroll of resignation as well. They bowed and left.

On their way out Shisui turned.

“What was the second scroll?”

“A list of things I’d like him to provide Sasuke with. You see how they treat orphans.”

So Itachi had noticed too.

Their village home wasn’t all sweet.

—  
Itachi waved to Shisui. “Father says I can’t go out in the village anymore. I have to go home now.”

Shisui’s brow twitched. “You know if we were any other clan I’d say your dad has a nasty amount of control over you.”

Itachi turned quick, bile risin in his throat.

“We aren’t any other clan. Uchiha stick with Uchiha and they can’t look past it. Goodbye now.”

He stalked off, fighting back the nausea that kept coming. He didn’t mean to be short with Shisui, especially since after this they’d be rouge nin together. The pressure was too much for him.

At first all he could think was Sasuke, but now that he’d assured he would be cared for he was thinking of everything else. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw bloodied bodies and screaming people and blood and blood and blood.

His breath was coming in short and he stopped on the trail that connected the clan to his village. He keeled over, hands on his knees as his vision went fuzzy. Was this panic or was he getting sick? His breath was no more than small puffs, his vision so spotty he couldn’t see.

“Itachi-kun!”

Gentle hands held his shoulders and helped him to the ground and he was drawn against a chest.

“Breathe with me.” Her voice commanded. “Breathe when I breathe.”

He followed her rhythmic and deep breaths, gathering what he could and exhaling what his lungs held.

As he breathed along his tunnel vision faded. It was Izumi, she was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

“Itachi-kun relax, it’s okay. I’m here, you’re okay.” She brought a hand up to press against his forehead. “You’re kind of cold, but sweating. Do you have a fever?”

He shook his head, finally having some control.

“I-I think I might be getting sick though.” He lied, his voice shaking with effort.

Izumi’s eyes crinkled in worry. 

“Then please go home and rest! Let me walk you there.”

He nodded and she helped him to his feet, an arm around his waist. They made their way through and some of the clan watched as one of their strongest was led by another shinobi. 

It was only morning of day one and already he was a mess.

She stopped in front of his door. “You can get in fine, right?”

He nodded. “Yes, and mother is home, I’ll tell her I’m not feeling too well.”

Izumi pulled her arm from his waist and drew him in to a hug.

“Take care of yourself Itachi-kun, you’re my last hope.”

“Hope?”

Izumi wiped at her eye quickly. “Well since Fugaku-san announced war.. I just,” she wiped her eyes again, “I think if anyone can stop this war, it’s you. You’ve always been such a pacifist, I know you’ll find a way somehow.”

The hole in his chest sunk deeper, a coldness numbing his body.

“Yes, I’ll do what I can.” He said, then pulled her in for another hug. She was one of his oldest and dearest friends. He knew she liked him, and even if he didn’t return the feelings he liked to imagine that once he was older and if his life settled he might have time for love and starting a family of his own. Although now it was just a passing fantasy. She’d be dead soon. Everyone would.

In three days everyone would be dead.


	6. Uchiha Madara

Itachi managed to only spend a few hours in a clan conference before slipping away.

He wanted these days to be about Sasuke, not politics. 

He stopped by his aunt’s house for some sweets to share with Sasuke on the way, then felt panic boil up. It was already dusk. He’d gotten out of the conference early and it was already so late.

Sasuke was in his own room, playing with little dinosaur toys.

The boy beamed up at him when he stepped in.

“Sasuke, I finally slipped away from father. I can train you if you’d like now.”

Thr boy shook his head. “I want you to draw with me! I was practicing all day and I wanna show you I drew a crow!!” He fished around under his bed and pulled out a stack of scattered papers, sorting through. Itachi looked at all the scribbles of stick figure ninjas fighting in poorly drawn trees.

The weight on his chest lifted when he saw one labeled Itachi next to one labeled Shisui. In front of them was one named Sasuke.

Sasuke sat up, shoving a paper at him. 

“Look, look!!”

It was a poorly drawn Itachi with a crow on his arm. The crow scribbled in so darkly it dented the paper.

“Sasuke, it’s magnificent. Maybe you should quit the academy and become an artist?”

Sasuke shrieked and tackled Itachi who let out an “oof”.

“No way! I’m gonna become a stronger shinobi than you and father, then you’ll see what it’s like!”

“Hm? What’s like?”

Sasuke crossed his arms. “Everyone compares me to you and it’s so annoying.”

Itachi winced. No one would compare them after the next few days. And if they did it would make Sasuke feel worse.

“Well, lets draw then, right?”

Sasuke handed him a pencil and some paper and he got to work. After a few minutes of aimless pencil strokes he showed it to Sasuke. 

“It’s a tanuki,” he said “it will bring good luck.”

Sasuke held up his own scribble creation. Two stick figures holding kunai. Named Itachi and Sasuke and on top it said “Konoha’s strongest shinobi!”

He poked Sasuke’s forehead and pulled him into his lap.

Sasuke tensed up, then relaxed. He was tired.  
Itachi held him for a while, combing his fingers through the young boy’s hair. His brother, who he loved so dearly and was so protective of.

He listened as Sasuke’s breathing slowed, then slowly got up, carrying his brother in his arms. He set him gently in his bed and turned when he felt a small hand grab his shirt.

“Nii-san,” a sleepy voice murmured, “don’t go. I’m scared.”

Itachi stopped and turned around. “Why are you scared?”

Sasuke’s eyes fell heavy again. “Father and mother always seem so weird now, and so does our whole clan. Except you. I want you to watch me tonight.”

Itachi felt the familiar press of sadness and he smiled.

“Of course.”

He woke suddenly, Sasuke fast asleep and pressed against his back. It was the middle of the night, pitch black and something was nearby, a chakra he couldn’t quite place.

He snuck out of the bed gently then opened the window, leaping out into their backyard.

There was a figure, maybe six inches taller than him, which didn’t say much as he was a 4’9 thirteen year old.

The figure turned to look at him, a pale striped mask covering it’s face.

Itachi reaches down for the kunai he always stepped around his leg, preparing to fight when it spoke.

“Calm yourself Itachi, I’m not here to hurt you.”

Itachi tensed at the sound of his name. Who was this? He was no sensor, he couldn’t identify chakra by name, but he could tell his family’s signatures apart and he would notice if signatures were familiar.

This one, it felt huge, cold, and somehow distantly familiar. Like they talked for a week and never saw eachother again, or they were friends as kids and forgot about eachother.

The masked man walked closer to him and he wrapped a hand around the kunai again.

“My name is Uchiha Madara,” with that the sounds of night died. Every living thing held its breath. “And I want to assist you with the assassination of the Uchiha clan.”


	7. A Good Brother

Shisui stirred as he heard someone enter his house, and he sat up, glancing to see it was almost midnight.

It was Itachi, his eyes downcast and dark, his lips quivering. Something bad must’ve happened, really bad to get Itachi like this.

“I’ve seen a ghost,” he says, “and he’s nothing like the legends.”

“What? What was it, Itachi?” Shisui leapt from his bed to pull the trembling boy into his arms.

“He offered that when the time comes to exterminate our clan he’ll lend his power. He felt so twisted and cold but so familiar- like I’ve known him before. But his name-“ Itachi looked up and Shisui felt his own blood chill. “Uchiha Madara, from the stories the elders tell.”

A hush fell over the night, as if everything was hiding from a curse that name carried.

Shisui took a deep breath then pushed Itachi back, his hands on his shoulders. He had no reason to doubt Itachi. His genjutsu detection was greater than any jonin and he would never make something like this up.

“What did he look like?”

“That’s the problem,” Itachi seemed to get some color back now, “he was small, too young to be Madara and he wouldn’t show his face. He had a mask with stripes, but he had the hair and the legend’s gunbai.”

Shisui rocked on his heels a bit. “Maybe Madara found a way to come back? Or-“

“No,” Itachi replied, “he didn’t have the impact they speak of. This man was so cold it’s like he’s not even alive. They always speak of Madara like he’s a bonfire, this man was a blizzard.”

—

The next day passed slowly. It was their last real day with Sasuke, since tomorrow he would be in the academy all day, and when he got back the clan would be dead.

Shisui watched as Itachi did everything for Sasuke, played all sorts of games with him, bought him anything he asked for.

Shisui could see right through his friend’s facade. Itachi was in a pain he couldn’t imagine, a special kind of torture Shisui couldn’t feel. A cut was bleeding somewhere deep inside him.

And all the while Itachi was silently praying, that Sasuke may grow up and save everyone after all.  
Shisui found his mother in her bed and shook her awake.

“Kotaru?” She gasped. “Kotaru you’re home?” She reached up to touch Shisui’s face and pulled her hand back sharply, her eyes darkening. “Oh, it’s just you. What do you need, Shisui?”

Shisui tampered down the ache in his soul and leaned down, planting a kiss on his grieving mother’s forehead.

He had always been so upset with her for drinking after his father’s death. He had always busied himself so he didn’t have to be home with her as she sobbed all day.

Now he wanted to make it up to her, as it was her last day.

“Mother, how did you and father meet?” He asked quietly. In all he wasn’t too interested, but he thought maybe it would bring them closer together in her final day.

She sat up, her eyes glassy and red-rimmed.

“Kotaru,” she gasped out, “your father was a stellar ninja, and I was just a pastry shop worker.”

She began her story of how he ordered the same pastries every day and how she would always give him an extra, and so on.

Meanwhile the sun was sinking lower, dusk was settling in. He hoped Itachi was okay.

—

Itachi was not okay. 

His eyes watered at everything Sasuke did.  
As the end of the day approached he could sense his brother growing weary. They had a long day of running around and doing all sorts of things together.

Sasuke stretched. “Nii-san I want to go home.”  
Itachi tensed up. That was the one place he didn’t want to go. Father would surely take away his time with Sasuke and pull him into some stupid meeting. 

He took the young boy’s hand into his own.  
“Let’s go to our pond.”

He tugged Sasuke along and they trodded their familiar path, tall grass swaying and tickling their legs. The orange glow of the setting sun made the surface of the pond sparkle and glow.

The two walked along the dock until they reached the end, sitting close together.

It was one of the last warm nights. Itachi could sense a chill in the air as his feet skimmed the water’s surface. 

Sasuke’s legs were too short and he swung them back and forth carelessly.

It was quiet other than the calls of frogs and cicadas and the hum of wildlife. Then Itachi turned to Sasuke, feeling a lump form in his throat.

Sasuke was beaming down at the water, a gap in his bottom row of teeth. His hair swayed gently around his face and he brought up a hand to tuck his bangs behind his ear.

“Sasuke,” Itachi said, watching his brother.

Sasuke turned to look at him, the hair slipping from behind his ear to swish in the breeze again.

“I was thinking about what you said. How you hate when people compare us.” Itachi glanced out across the lake, seeing a dozen or so crows in the distant trees. “Just know this; even if you grow to resent me, or even hate me, I am only an obstacle for you to overcome. Because as long as you are alive, there is always a chance to be greater than me.”

Sasuke tilted his head slightly, his eyebrows drawing together.

“Nii-san I’ll never be greater than you.” Sasuke replied. “But it’s okay if I won’t, because then you can teach me everything you know forever.”

The pain in his heart deepened at Sasuke’s sincere reply. He was going to crush the dreams of his dear younger brother, he was going to traumatize him and leave him for dead- with the dead. He was going to make it so Sasuke would never look at him the same. All Sasuke’s memories of him would be tainted. All the drawings of him and Shisui in his room —of how they are his heroes — would be burned or shredded or hidden away because the pain Sasuke would feel from them would be more than what Itachi was feeling now. Without thinking he reached forward and poked Sasuke’s forehead, who giggled and rubbed at the spot.

Sasuke turned back and let out a delighted squeal. “Nii-san, your crows!”

Itachi looked to where they were still perched in the distant trees. He extended his arm and they took off into the air, a murder of crows descending from the now-purple sky.

They settled on the wood behind him and Sasuke spun around, extending his arm out too.

One hopped forward and launched itself onto Itachi’s outstretched arm, careful not to grip hard with its talons.

This one was named Fuyuko. He had found her in the snow after falling from her nest. He’d brought her home to care for her until her primary feathers grew in. 

Itachi watched as Sasuke inched forward, his arm still extended toward the other crows.

Itachi tilted his head towards Sasuke’s arm and another crow hopped up, balancing on Sasuke gently.

He watched as Sasuke delicately stroked the sleek bird’s feathers, his eyes focused but curious.

The crows cawed and shook out thier feathers, taking taking off into the almost black sky.  
Sasuke whined as they flew off.

“Nii-san, why are they going?”

Itachi reached over to ruffle his dark hair.

“They have to go before it’s too dark for them to see, or they won’t be able to fly. Which means we should go too.”

“Aw but I wanna stay!”

“You’re barely awake as it is, cmon now.”

Itachi stood and Sasuke crossed his arms, turning to face away from him.

Itachi felt a stab of fear— he didn’t want Sasuke to be upset with him on their last day.

“Sasuke I’ll give you some cake when we get home.” He prodded, and Sasuke perked up a bit. “But mother and father won’t like that, so you’ll have to show me your shinobi skills and steal some. You’re the only one who can complete this mission.”

Now Sasuke was twitching a bit. He was easy to manipulate. Something he didn’t know if he was glad for or worried about.

They walked home together, and Sasuke shushed him outside the door.

“You go in and make a distraction, I’ll meet you in my room!”

Itachi nodded, amused and swung the door open.

“Mother, father, I’m home now.” He said as he slipped off his shoes.

Mikoto turned, taking her hands from the sink and wiping them on her apron.

“Itachi you two shouldn’t have been out so late, Sasuke has the academy tomorrow!”

“Sorry,” he replied, pointing to the door and mouthing a silent “Sasuke is playing ninja.”

Mikoto activated her sharingan momentarily and nodded, mouthing back “you’re such a good brother.” 

It hurt him.

The door opened silently and Mikoto feigned washing dishes as Itachi struck up small talk to ‘distract’ her.

“So mother, today Sasuke hit three targets dead-center in shuriken training.

It was true, he was getting better and better.

“Oh really?” She asked. “Sasuke’s catching up to you, Itachi. You’d best watch out.”

“Ah but I wouldn’t have to watch out because my strong younger brother would always have my back.”

They paused when they heard Sasuke from his room. “Nii-san! Come hang out with me!”

Itachi grinned to himself. Sasuke really was getting better and better. The fact that he stole the cake and only made noise when opening the door proved it.

“Well mother I’m going to see Sasuke.”

She laughed and grabbed Itachi’s shoulder, pulling him into a hug.

“You’re a great brother and an even greater son. You both are.”

He pulled away and smiled at her.

— 

After they had eaten a slice each Sasuke began to drift off, his head nodding and his eyes closing.

Itachi lifted him up and crawled into bed with him.  
“I’ll protect you tonight, but this is the last night. Okay, Sasuke?”

Sasuke shifted. “Why? I don’t want to to be the last, you’re the strongest ever and I want you to always protect me.”

Itachi sighed.

“After tonight you have to be independent. But don’t get sad yet, you still have this night.”

He felt Sasuke press into his back and let out a warm breath.

“Okay Nii-san. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


	8. Dusk

Shisui and Itachi both walked Sasuke to the academy the next morning quietly, their hands holding the younger boy’s tight.

They stopped at the entrance and Sasuke pulled away, turning to wave at them and flashing a huge grin before pushing open the door and running inside.

That was it, no goodbyes spoken, no hugs or anything. Sasuke walked into that building innocent and would walk out traumatized.

Itachi let out a choked noise and Shisui pulled him off to the side, to a bench in the shade. They sat and Itachi leaned into him, crying hard against his chest.

Shisui’s eye squinted in pain. He could feel the grief radiating off Itachi like a disease. His best friend of so many years, his closest ally.

Shisui carded his fingers through the other’s long hair, comforting him however he could.

They sat for a while, listening as other kids passed by. 

When Itachi calmed he pulled away, wiping his eyes and blinking hard. His face was red and his eyelashes were matted.

Itachi stood.

“I spent the-the other day with S-Sasuke so I’m gonna go spend time with other people. You should too, after today we only have eachother.”

It broke Shisui’s heart to hear how hollow Itachi was. Itachi deserved better. He deserved it all. Yesterday Shisui had been with his mother, so he decided he’d visit his old teammate today.

He stood as well and placed a hand on Itachi’s shoulder.  
“I’ll be here for you forever, no matter what. I will never betray you.”

Itachi wiped at an eye again and nodded. Then, he leaned forward, pressing his face into Shisui’s shoulder as some sort of hug.

Itachi moves back and walked off, Shisui watching until he was distant enough. Then Shisui did the same, heading toward the Aburame district.

As he got close he saw how diverse the plantlife was. They did have plenty of bugs to help pollinate, after all.

He trodded down the cobblestone path and turned off down a smaller one.

When he got to the house he knocked twice, once, then twice quickly. The door swung open immediately and Shisui jumped a bit as he was wrapped up in someone’s arms.

“Shisui!! It’s so good t’ see ya again!” His old teammate Miu cried.

Shisui hugged back, patting her shoulder and pulled away.

“What’re ya doin’ visting me like this? Not that I don’t want’cha here, I’m delighted t’ see ya!”

Shisui shrugged. “I don’t really know, thought it would be good to catch up. How have you been?”  
Miu led him into her living area and sat by the table, Shisui joining her.

“I’ve been good, gettin’ more n’ more missions cause yer clan’s been refusing them.” She rested her head on the table, twirling some hair with her finger. “What’s up with yer clan anyways? Y’know if Kouki was still with us he’d’ve found out what’s goin’ on by now. Tricky bastard always was ahead of t’ rest of us.”

Shisui nodded. Poor Kouki was their other teammate, he was killed on a mission to Kirigakure when he was caught in an explosion.

Miu sat up and stretched, popping a bone. “Want some tea? I’ve got some from the Nohara’s shop.”

“Sure.” Shisui replied. “Nohara’s? Thought they closed back when their daughter died.”

“Yeah,” Miu said as she walked off, “they closed for a year or two, but they’re back n’ business and apparently gotta new kid along t’ way too.”

Shisui drummed his fingers on the tabletop and glanced at the clock. It was only eleven but he and Itachi would be meeting at six.

After a few minutes of silence he was presented a cup of steaming tea. He unfortunately had no chabashira, not that he would expect to anyways.  
He blew gently on the surface and wrapped his hands around the cup.

—

Itachi stood atop a building overlooking the academy, trying to see if he could spot Sasuke somehow.

He felt a tap on his back and turned to see Kakashi and Tenzo, Kakashi holding a box.

He was handed the box and he opened it, taking out a pair of new binoculars.

They both gave him a thumbs up and the binoculars weighed heavier in his hands. They were so kind to him, some of his greatest friends that he looked up to, and after tonight they would hate him. They would be out for his blood.

He smiled weakly and walked across the rooftop, balancing delicately, looking for Sasuke once again.

—

Itachi made his way down the staircase hidden away in the forest. Here was Danzo’s root.

The moment he stepped foot off the staircase and into the dark chamber he was confronted with masked shinobi. Some he knew from the anbu, like Tenzo who wasn’t present currently.

“What business do you have here?” Dingo hissed. 

“I want to speak with Danzo face to face. I’m sure you all have been informed of what my final mission is tonight and I have some things I have to talk to him about.”

Dingo laughed. “Yeah Weasel we all know you and Shiba are taking out you clan today, I’m just messing with you. Also it’s not a wise idea to come here unmasked.”

“I’m aware, but I already handed it over to Sandaime-sama.”

Dingo nodded to Grizzly and Grizzly got up, motioning for Itachi to follow him.

They walked through the crowd of anbu and down a narrow hallway, only lit dimly by a few candles mounted on the walls.

He turned to a room guarded by two more anbu. Funny how they wasted so many shinobi on such a vile person when there were so many war orphans living in the streets.

He bowed at the doorway and entered alone, Danzo reading a scroll at his desk.

Danzo set it down and looked up.  
“Ah, Itachi. How nice to see you, I was just reading your demands that we provide for Sasuke.”

Itachi kneeled before him, feeling bile rise in his throat at the fact that he must act so respectful to the one who caused all this. Who pushed for Uchiha segregation, who stole his beloved Shisui’s eye, who looked at his clan like livestock he could eat up.

“That’s what I came to talk about, Danzo-sama. I’d like to make sure you understand my demands fully if I am to kill the Uchiha tonight.”

“Listen up, Uchiha,” Danzo spat, leaning towards him. “You leak one bit of classified information and I take your dear brother’s eyes. Understand?”

Itachi stayed still, anger boiling up. He wanted to mutter a ‘fuck you’ but simply stood and turned, leaving. It was about time to meet with Shisui anyways.

—

Shisui handed him a few more holsters full of shuriken and some kunai. Itachi handed him back some of his most heavy duty soldier pills.

They popped two in their mouths and took deep breaths. Itachi felt Shisui’s hands on his shoulders.

“Hey, if we fail we only die- yeah?”

Itachi nodded. Shisui said that to him every time they had a joint mission, but this time it felt too sincere.

And with that they descended on the cozy uptight clan they called family.


	9. Bringer of Death

They leapt over the fence soundlessly, freezing when they saw a figure and readying their hands over their weapons. Itachi relaxed.

“He’s our ally.”

Shisui looked the masked figure up and down warily and nodded. He would normally be suspicious, but this was a large-scale assassination. He didn’t have time to be suspicious.

He took a different path from those two, using shunshin to enter a house and ending up in front of a family dinner. They looked a bit stunned at the sudden arrival and he used that moment to fling a shuriken into each of their six necks. They went down quick and Shisui set out his chakra. They were all who lived here. He left and went to the next, kicking open the door and killing the two toddlers there.

Shisui felt tears coming to his eyes but he blinked them away. He must be a true shinobi in this moment.

Then it finally happened, someone let out a horrified scream before he could kill them.

By now he could hear a small commotion from across the street, so the masked man must have slipped up as well. He knew it wasn’t Itachi, he was too precise.

After killing the mother he ran upstairs to the father who was getting out of bed and drove his sword into his esophagus, not stopping to hear the gurgling of blood.

In the next house he stabbed two women and an old man, in the next an old couple, in the next a mother and her two sons, in the next a single man.

Red began to be a common color.

When he got to his own house there were people running in the streets and weapons flying his way. He deflected some and dodged others, killing as many as he could along the way.

He saw the terrified face of his mother with tears dripping off her chin and without hesitation he slashed deep into her chest, closing his eyes for a second to block out what he saw.

He spun quickly and fought off another man and a few skilled shinobi that had made it this far.

He kicked down another door and a man fell to his knees, pleading, “Please you can kill me but not my wife and my daughter, please.”

Shisui kicked his head so his neck snapped and tore into the next room where a woman was cradling her baby and killed them without looking.

As he turned to go for the next house tears streamed down his face.

—

Itachi took a deep breath as he pounded up the stairs. One person but- there was a smaller chakra burning inside. He was to deliver death to the woman and her unborn child.

When he kicked down the door the woman screamed, flinging books and objects at him that he deflected easily.

She screamed as he wrapped a hand over her eyes, a silent “forgive me,” as he cut through her neck in a fluid movement. But the moment before the blade hit her skin he put her in a genjutsu. One of her raising her child and growing old with her husband and dying peacefully. His eyes burned from the strain of such a drawn out genjutsu.

Itachi caught his breath, looking away from the body and feeling the fetus’ chakra humming lower when he picked up a muffled signature from under the bed. A child.

Feeling his veins heavy as lead with sorrow he bent over, meeting the eyes of a frightened girl. She had her sharingan activated, her breath hitching quietly and it sped into a scream as he grabbed her shoulder, activating a genjutsu once again. He didn’t want her to die without living out a life at least once, but the strain on his eyes was incredible.

The moment he yanked her from under the bed his blade was through her lung and she heaved, blood spitting from her lips as her eyes dulled.

Itachi turned away and choked out a sob. This was his fifth pregnant woman of the night and they only had one more strip of houses to cover, including his own.

As he wiped his blade and left the house he turned and sprinted through their backyard, then skidded to a stop as he reached his street. The masked man had Izumi under his foot, his chain wound around her neck and he broke into a run, attacking the man but falling through him as if he was the air itself.

The man known as Madara tilted his head, bemused.

“Hm? Itachi you know she has to go as well, right?”

Itachi whipped around and Izumi gasped for breath when the chain loosened.

“Itachi-kun!” She breathed out. “Please, help!”

He glared up at the masked Madara and kneeled by Izumi. He took her face into his hands and cried, one of her eyes was bloodshot from lack of oxygen and blood poured from her nose, mixing with the tears on her cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed, “for not returning your feelings, for making you die this way, for everything.”

With that he activated another genjutsu, the best one he could. It was of him killing the Madara and saving her, and they went to the hokage for help, and they saved the few remaining members, and they brought Sasuke home safely, and they fell in love. And time passed, and they grew old, and Itachi became the new Uchiha head with Izumi as his wife. And eventually they bore children, an eldest son and a younger daughter. And they loved their children and taught them all they knew. And when they grew old their eldest became the new clan head. And Izumi and Itachi lived until old age stole their lives.

When the genjutsu ended Izumi relaxed. For Itachi it was flashes like seconds, but for Izumi it was years. The strain on his eyes was unreal, a searing pain he’d never felt before and the world blurred a bit until he got back his focus.

Izumi looked up at him and let tears fall.

“Thank you Itachi.” She whispered. “For loving me, and showing me all that, and giving me children and a life I wanted. I understand now that this is your duty.” She leaned forward to kiss his forehead. “Thank you,” she said again as Madara drove a sword through her chest, killing her.

And just like that Madara was off in another direction and so was Itachi.

He wiped the blood and tears from his face as he stepped into his quiet home. Surely his parents had seen what always happening by now and they must be lying in wait to ambush him.

His father and mother, both equipped with mangekyou sharingan, his mother with the rare power of tsukuyomi, one of the highest forms of genjutsu.

He padded through the familiar halls silently, checking each room.

Finally he came to his father’s meeting room and slid open the door, preparing himself.


	10. Uchiha Sasuke

Shisui spat into his hands and wiped them on his leggings, trying to get some of the blood off. He felt sick to his stomach. They’d done it, the Uchiha clan was dead.

The masked Madara swung his chains back and forth as he approached Shisui, his sharingan burning in the hole of his pale death mask.

“So, what’s your next move?” Shisui asked. He didn’t want this man anywhere near their village. He’d seen his power during the killings and he didn’t want to see anymore.

The man paused as if in thought.

“I’ll meet you two a mile from the Shun’s cottage at five in the morning. It’s forty three miles northeast of the Konoha gates. We’ll discuss there. For now I’m going to visit an old friend of mine. Bye then.” The man whirled, his body disappearing like it was nothing.

Shisui glances around at all the blood and bodies. It must be about nine or ten now.

He used shunshin to appear atop the pole that stretched into the sky. He balanced there, the moon illuminating the night behind him when spotted movement below.

It was Sasuke.

‘What the hell!?’ He thought angrily. ‘It would be traumatic enough for the kid to hear the news let alone walk in on it! The least sandaime could’ve done was keep the kid away!’

Sasuke slowed, visibly trembling even from up so high. He was saying something and he sounded terrified.

Shisui felt more tears coming. No one so young should have to see this. No one at all.

—

Itachi held his blade out, shaking wildly. 

“Even if our philosophies differ do not doubt the path you’ve chosen. You are a truly kind child.”

More tears fell, staining the floor of the house he once loved.

He paused, his sword above them. There was — Sasuke he was coming.

A sudden pain hit him again. He had to make Sasuke watch. Then Sasuke would hate him. He had to make Sasuke hate him, then Sasuke would be strong. He had to make Sasuke strong, then Sasuke would kill him one day.

His body was racked with grief from his actions. Sasuke was the only one suitable to punish him for his crimes. One day, he decided, Sasuke must kill him.

When Sasuke slid open the door he brought the blade down and killed his two parents, the ones who had given him life.

His eyes suddenly burned and pulsed and a new form of vision came to him.

Like his father had told him, it was the mangekyou sharingan.

Sasuke screamed and Itachi flicked a shuriken at his shoulder.

He had to make Sasuke hate him no matter what.  
And so he used the new power his eyes bestowed to him, not his mangekyou power but his mother’s own talent.

He cast a tsukuyomi over Sasuke, forcing him to relive the tragedy over and over. It hurt Itachi. Just last night he and Sasuke laughed together on the dock, just last night Sasuke slept tight against his back, just this morning he walked hand in hand with him to school.

When it finally ended Sasuke fell to his knees, then stood, running at Itachi. This isn’t how he trained him but he couldn’t imagine what could be going though his poor younger brother’s head.

Itachi jabbed out a fist and caught him in the abdomen, making Sasuke keel over and cough up a fair amount of bloody saliva.

Itachi felt fear prickling his finger and toetips. He didn’t want to hurt Sasuke too badly but he had to make it believable. 

When Sasuke got up Itachi prepared himself for more attacks, but Sasuke’s eyes sparkled in fear and he turned to run.

Sasuke was filled with genuine and soul-wrenching fear for his older brother who he loved so deeply.

Itachi gave chase after a moments hesitation, thinking up a lie to get Sasuke to resent him more, Sasuke had to kill him one day to make up for what he’d done.

“Nii-san!” Sasuke screamed as he ran. “Don’t kill me please!”

Itachi kept chase until Sasuke tripped and fell, then he grabbed the poor boy’s shirt collar and yanked him off his feet, feeling only pain in his broken heart at the terrified screams of a boy fighting for his life.

“I killed them Sasuke, do you know why? I had to test my abilities and see if I was strong enough, you see they were the obstacles I had to overcome, as I am an obstacle to you.” Sasuke kicked and his breath hitched and screams kept bubbling up.

“Do you hate me, brother?!” Itachi roared, shaking Sasuke. “You’re the only one I left alive because you’re the last one I want to test my strength against! One day when you’re strong enough to face me equally I want to fight you!” He laughed through the pain and tossed Sasuke to the ground hard.

“I’ve never loved you, I helped you grow so I could cultivate you into a strong opponent. In fact, I will fight you if you obtain a mangekyou sharingan, are you aware of what that is? It’s a level of sharingan that gives the user a special power of their own! It’s only obtained by killing those closest to you, do you understand?” He stepped closer to Sasuke threateningly and Sasuke moved back, barely breathing through his sobs anymore.

Itachi remembered the smiling young boy he had loved and protected so dearly and tears began to fall. His own breath hitched and Sasuke’s face grew confused before he fell to his knees and passed out from hyperventilation.

Shisui appeared at his side and glared at him questioningly but before he could speak they were interrupted.

The root had arrived with Danzo alongside them.

They began moving bodies and Itachi walked towards Danzo before any reinforcements who weren’t aware of Danzo’s plan arrived.

“Listen up, Danzo.” Itachi spat, his eyes blazing. “You lay a hand on my dear little brother and I’ll leak all the information I have on the Leaf to every shinobi I see. Understand?”

Danzo turned to look at him but he was gone, dashing away with Shisui at his side. They were headed towards their cliff in the forest that towered above a river below.

—

Kakashi walked among the various bodies with Tenzo pressed close to his side.

They’d seen plenty of death in their lives but nothing of this scale. Nothing so twisted.

Kakashi slowed when he saw Sasuke and his heart jumped when he could smell life, Sasuke was left alive.

He ran and Tenzo did too as Kakashi scooped him into his arms.

The Uchiha stirred slightly and his eyes shot open as he began screaming. Kakashi’s heart ached seeing someone so young being so afraid he could only cry and scream.

“I don’t wanna die!!” He sobbed, “Nii-san you’re my protection! Why did you do it!?”

A feeling of dread crept through Kakashi’s veins and he turned to see Tenzo looking just as solemn.

“Senpai, That means..”

He thought hard. He had seen Itachi this day when he gave him the binoculars. He was concerned at the time because Itachi had been acting out of character and sad for the past three days, same with Shisui. Shisui’s body had yet to be recovered which meant maybe he was an accomplise.

Kakashi thought back harder. Itachi had asked him what it was like killing comrades, almost as if he expected to in the future, but he didn’t seem pleased about it. Plus the tensions in the Uchiha clan since the Kyuubi attack.

Itachi knew of this, even, for about three days before it happened, Shisui too. He killed the clan with sorrow in his soul, maybe to settle the rift between the clan and the village. But why so violently? Itachi was the most pacifistic person he’d ever met. Shisui was also extremely loyal to blood. 

Kakashi turned to Tenzo who still looked shaken up by Sasuke’s outburst. Sasuke was currently passed out on Kakashi’s shoulder again.

“Tenzo, don’t speak of this to anybody as it might be classified information, but there was foul play. Itachi and Shisui were forced to kill the Uchiha clan.”


	11. Departure

“I wish I was dead.”

The water roared below them, filling the silence.

Shisui watched as Itachi gazed off the cliff with glassy eyes. He didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t know if he could.

But then Itachi took a step over the edge and Shisui grabbed his arm, glaring at him.

“Itachi you can’t just jump. Sasuke is still alive whether he likes you or not.”

Itachi didn’t even look at him, he just backed out of Shisui’s grip and fell to his knees.

It hurt him deep to be so harsh with Itachi. He was just fighting his own battle inside too, using  
his own coping method. He reminded himself it was for the greater good, reminded himself that life moves forward.

Itachi.. he didn’t seem to have one. Either that or he was too shellshocked to think at all.

Itachi raised his trembling hands and stared down at them.

Shisui felt sick from all the blood they were covered in. It was crusted over now, and he didn’t want to wear his kin’s blood anymore.

Taking Itachi’s hand he pulled him to his feet and they made their way down the cliffside to the riverbank.

Shisui pulled his shirt over his head and waded into the cold water, Itachi following.

They scrubbed at the blood until their skin felt like it would come off, but they were still stained a pinkish color.

A sickening part of him wondered if the blood would stay their whole lives.

Itachi seemed to be better now from the washing and the shock of freezing water.

Shisui got out and stood to dry, watching Itachi scrubbing at his hands still.

“Do you remember what Kakashi-senpai said?” Itachi asked suddenly. “When you kill those you love it never truly leaves you, you can never get the the blood to wash away.”

Itachi waded out of the river and grabbed at his shirt, balling it up to wipe at his torso then putting it back on.

Shisui put his on too and noticed Itachi shivering. He walked over and pulled the smaller boy into his arms. Shisui was fifteen, a boy hardened by his experiences as a ninja. Itachi was thirteen years old, a prodigy in the act of murder but a pacifist at heart.

Shisui rocked on his heels gently to sooth Itachi, his arms tight around him.

And then Itachi broke away, grabbing at his sash.  
“We should go and meet up at Shun’s cottage with Madara.”

Shisui nodded and grabbed his sash as well, taking Itachi’s cold hand in his.

“Let’s go.”

And they ran, bounding through trees silently, slowing occasionally at the sound of ninja searching them down.

They spied the entrance of Konoha and Shisui sent a silent goodbye to his forever home where he was now branded as an S-rank missing nin.  
They turned off, heading in the direction of the cabin, Itachi just ahead of Shisui the whole run.  
He knew their trail would be found easily but he at least hoped their dip in the river would help eliminate some of their scent.

As trees blurred by he could almost pretend he was on a mission, heading out with Itachi, his most trusted and beloved by his side.

In a way that’s what this was. They were on a permanent mission to infiltrate Madara’s organization which was giving them shelter.

When the cottage came into sight they halted, balancing in the branches of a tree just in sight of the small house.

Then the door opened and out stepped Madara. Shisui realized then that Madara had not a scratch nor spot of blood on him. Like he hadn’t been in the center of a bloodbath all night.

Even if he wasn’t the real Madara like Itachi theorized, he was still powerful beyond their belief.

They leapt down and kneeled to the man. Somehow showing respect to a homocidal terrorist seemed easier than showing it to the hokage he had always looked up to.

“Stand,” Madara said. “We have far to travel and I trust that you two can make it. Unless you don’t find yourselves strong enough to work among my organization.”

Shisui bit back a retort and got to his feet, Itachi doing the same.

“We can make it,” he began, “but first I want to know exactly what this organization is. And why you’re taking us in without a second thought.”

Madara tilted his head in thought. He did that often, maybe because he couldn’t express himself well with his whole appearance covered.

“We are a group called the Akatsuki. How we came to be does not matter, but our final goal does. I’m going to achieve world peace but only by collecting every biju. I accepted you two because we are in need of strong shinobi who will be fully dedicated to our cause.”

“And?” Itachi cut in. “If we’re not dedicated?”

Madara chuffed, amused.  
“You die! I’ll have no hesitation taking you both out myself.”

Shisui took a deep breath. They were both selling their souls and bodies to a man with pure malicious energy. Sure he claimed he’d save the world but could that be trusted? And if they had to collect all the biju it meant the jinchūriki as well, surely.

“How do we collect the biju? What kind of system do you have going?”

Madara twitched in irritation.

“Enough questions already, I hate explaining things. I’ll tell you on the way.”

Shisui sent Itachi a glance of amusement. Sure this guy acted mature but in a way he was still like a kid.

Madara stalked off and in a flash was weaving through the trees toward Suna.

The two most loyal-disloyal shinobi followed quickly into the brightening sky.


	12. Akatsuki

The world was silent as their small boat cut through the water.

Madara was rowing them down a gully that he said led them to their main base.

It creeped into view and Itachi blinked hard, his eyes unfocused and Shisui caught his gaze, looking concerned.

He slipped Itachi’s hand into his and Itachi relaxed. It’s okay, Shisui was here with him.  
If he hadn’t shown up in time on that day, if he had found Shisui dead with two empty sockets for eyes he would’ve been alone in all of this.

Maybe he would’ve even taken his own life, but he couldn’t. Sasuke was still out there, probably still passed out from the night’s events.

The boat glided foreword and Madara tucked the rows under his seat, then stepped onto the water, cold morning light casting sun into Itachi’s eyes.  
Shisui and Itachi followed, walking about another mile downstream until they turned to the wall, an enormous boulder in the entrance.

Madara turned to them.

“This is where we say goodbyes. At least for some time. In the organization I am known as Tobi, I hide my identity to not be targeted. Please refer to me as so.”

Madara- or Tobi- turned back to the boulder and made a few quick hand signs.

“Kai.” He said, and the boulder shimmered before disappearing completely.

And with that Madara disappeared too.  
“Bye, then.” He called back.

Itachi took Shisui’s hand again as they walked into the cave together.

As they stepped fully into the cave the boulder faded back, yet the cave stayed just as bright as it if wasn’t there at all.

Inside was a man and woman. The man had unnaturally orange hair and a face riddled with piercings. He held an air of authority yet he seemed to only be a young adult. Not that Shisui hadn’t met shinobi younger than this man with strength beyond his imagination.

The woman seemed to be about Kakashi’s age, this one with short purple hair and a single piercing under her lip.

Madara materialized beside them.

“So you haven’t collected any others yet?”   
The orange one turned to Madara.

“No. We wanted you to bring in the first so we could set an initiation together without you hiding off somewhere.”

Madara’s fists clenched and he laughed.  
“Ah don’t you worry. Just because I won’t be in the open doesn’t mean I won’t be working in the shadows, Pain.”

“That’s Pain-sama,” the orange one corrected. “Don’t get cocky Madara, your power doesn’t scare me.”

Madara made a “tch” sound and spun to face the two Uchiha.

“Well,” he clapped his hands together, “our first recruits! Isn’t this just so sweet. Alright both of you, take off your hitai-ate and come over here.” He pointed to a fire they had going in a metal barrel.

Shisui unfastened his and stepped forward, Itachi by his side.

“Hold it out over the fire, try not to let the cloth catch fire, though.”

They did as they were instructed, the heat warming their hands until it began to hurt.  
“Alright that’s enough. Bring them here.” He teleported himself to a huge flat rock a bit away from their spot.

They set down the hitai-ate, and pulled out a kunai as instructed.

Madara nodded.   
“See, if you’re not both idiots you know the metal is hot, so it’ll be easier to strike out your home’s symbol. Don’t get burned, kids! Although external damage is nothing like what your mind suffered, right?” He laughed at that, his deep voice cracking a bit and he coughed.

Shisui wondered about the voice crack for a second, then pushed the thought away for later. He slipped a kunai from his pocket and pressed hard against the metal, after a moments resistance it sank in. He pulled it through the metal, officially cutting ties with the Leaf.

He glanced at Itachi who had done the same, his face serious.

Of course they would never stop hurting. Of course it would eat them alive for as long as they lived.

But they’d spent enough time grieving, now it was time to begin their lifelong mission.

As they waited for the metal to cool they followed Madara back to Pain and the woman.

“Introduce yourselves, and tell us your best jutsu, or anything we should know.” Pain murmured. Shisui realized then that he hadn’t seen this guy blink yet. Creepy.

Shisui bowed for a second. “My name is Uchiha Shisui. I’m formerly of Konoha and I have the sharingan and mangekyou. My mangekyou ability is kotoamatsukami, which is a powerful and subtle genjutsu technique. I can also use shunshin and summon crows. I also have fire style.”

He kept the information about his susano’o to himself. Just because he was dedicated to this organization didn’t mean he had secrets of his own.

Itachi bowed next.  
“My name is Uchiha Itachi, of Konohagakure. I have sharingan and mangekyou, although I only acquired it a few hours ago and I don’t yet know what it’s power is. I have a strong tsukuyomi and I can also summon crows. I have fire and water style.”

They stood as Pain watched them with empty, ringed eyes. 

“Understood. And you two know eachother well, yes? Then I suppose the both of you will be on a squad.” Up close his voice sounded off. Hollow, if that was possible. Like he was a living corpse.  
The woman stepped forward.

“My name is Konan, and this is Pain. We lead the Akatsuki, it’s a pleasure to meet you both.” She smiled down at them and Shisui felt a little better. It was the first kind smile he had seen in a long time. “And please don’t mind Madara, I’m sure he scared you with awful lies on the way here. No, we don’t eat children, and we don’t paint the walls with our victims’ blood.”

Madara sputtered, pointing a finger at her.  
“Oi Konan quit acting like I’m some crazy person!”

Konan shrugged. “Well you pretty much are. Pain-sama and I aren’t nearly as addicted to killing as you. Plus I can never tell if you’re a sadist or a masochist, setting yourself up to get scolded and then scaring all the kids you find. Or maybe you’re into humiliation?”

Madara was fuming. “I’d strangle you if you were anyone else, you know that? Anyways-!” Madara dusted his cloak off and stalked away. “Where in the hell is Zetsu? That idiot went out scouting hours ago and he’s always punctual. If you don’t hear him blabbering for more than half an hour then something’s wrong.”

And with that Madara grabbed the two hitai-ate and brought them to Itachi and Shisui.  
They fastened them tight, branded an official rouge nin.

“Madara-saaaaan!” A comical voice called. “We found Kakuzu of the Waterfall! He’s between Waterfall and Grass, west of Kanabi bridge.”

A half white half black plant-like man was emerging from the hard cave floor like it was water. He had huge plant jaws around him like aloe stalks.

Madara gave the thing a shove.  
“Late. Also good,” he glanced at Pain. “You two go, me and Konan will look to find Sasori of the sand.” He glanced at Shisui and Itachi. “Normally now I would be sending you out to make us money but it’s only the day after your exile so it might not be wise. Get some rest, we have a few cots in the corner next to the statue.”

The statue he spoke of was a huge figure with nine eyes and two hands sticking from the ground that took up the whole back wall.

Just what exactly was this Madara’s plan?


	13. Member

That evening the others left, leaving Itachi and Shisui in the center of the newly formed Akatsuki’s base.

And so they spent the day sleeping, jolting awake at every sound.

Itachi’s dreams were nightmares. Sasuke drowned in blood, the village in flames, a line of children bound by Madara’s chain for Itachi to decapitate, Shisui with empty sockets for eyes throwing himself off the cliff, a new Great War.

Finally in a few hours time they were woken by footsteps echoing across the stone floor. 

It was Konan, followed by a young man who seemed only around Itachi’s age. He had red hair and wore clothes of Suna, including a vest with scrolls shoved into every pocket.

Itachi got to his feet warily beside Shisui, watching the newcomer closely.

Konan waved her arm over to them. “These are our two new members from Konoha’s Uchiha clan. They single handedly killed the whole of the clan and we took them in after their exile. Those are also the cots for sleeping, but I doubt that is something you’ll need.”

The boy nodded toward them.  
“My name is Sasori. You may have heard of me as Akasuna no Sasori from your bingo books.”

Itachi nodded. He was a fourteen year old A-rank criminal with a formidable puppet jutsu.

“There is one thing they haven’t updated in the bingo book about me.” Sasori murmured, unblinking. “That I’ve perfected my jutsu as a living puppet, and that with the help of Konan over here I kidnapped and added the third kazekage to my collection.”

Shisui stiffened beside him. This boy was no joke.  
Konan led him to their fire pit and pulled a box of matches from her cloak.

“Hey, wait,” Itachi called, walking over. “I have fire style. Let me help.”

Konan smiles at him fondly and he sucked in a breath, keeping his chakra even so it wouldn’t be a large burst.

Shisui approached at his side and nodded to Sasori as a steady stream of fire was blasted at the barrel, the side of it glowed red and he stopped, breathing out puffs of smoke and watching a fire crackling inside of it.

The smell of fire made his stomach ache with hunger. On the days leading up he hadn’t been able to eat much, and it had been a day now since the massacre.

He reached to get another food pill and Shisui grabbed his wrist.

“Hey, you didn’t bring any rations?” Shisui asked, his eye sparkling in concern. 

“No,” answered Itachi, thumbing at the pill between his fingers.

“Itachi, why didn’t you tell me? Eat food pills for too long and you’ll die, you know that! They give you an energy boost but you can still starve. You know better than anyone.”

Itachi looked away, lowering his voice to a whisper.  
“So what if I starve? Don’t I deserve it? I’m punishing myself for what I-“

Shisui growled and yanked his arm up, making the food pill fall.  
“If you hurt yourself because of the massacre then I should too, right?”

Itachi felt panic bubbling up.  
“No, no Shisui this is my punishment! Not yours at all.”

“But why,” Shisui asked, “we both killed them. We both deserve it.”

Guilt hit Itachi hard and Shisui let go of his wrist.   
“I’ll eat.” He said, his mouth dry. He looked over to Sasori and Konan who were crossing through his headband.

“Konan-san? Do you have any food here?”

Konan glanced up and shook her head.  
“We don’t keep food here because we weren’t expecting many members so fast.”

She dug around in the pocket of her cloak and her eyes lit up. “Hold on, we have something we forgot to give you.”

As she jumped up to the gedo statue’s hand Sasori picked up his glowing hot headband and tied it on tightly.

He was a puppet, he wouldn’t feel the pain, but the sight still made Itachi flinch.

Konan landed, two freshly made cloaks in hand. They were identical to hers, silky and black with red clouds across it.

Itachi took it into his hands gingerly. These must have cost lots.

“Did you get them tailored? These are beautiful.” Itachi whispered.

Konan laughed. “No, no. Madara gets them for us, although,” she leaned in, lowering her voice. “I think Madara makes them. He has all the free time no matter how much he insists he’s busy. And he always asks how tall the new ones are then returns two days later with these. Plus he has a sewing kit, I saw it once.”

Shisui laughed and he smiled. Shisui was happy. Maybe this place could feel like home.


	14. Feared Names

Konan offered them money for food and they crawled back into their cots, hanging the new cloaks over the side.

Shisui watched Itachi’s peaceful breathing until he fell asleep, then closed his eye, only to open it when he heard Itachi panicking. A nightmare?

He crawled onto Itachi’s cot and shook him gently, shaking harder as Itachi’s panic got more frantic.

Itachi woke and sat up sharply, his breathing shallow and fast. He keeled over, his eyes wide and Shisui straightened him up.   
“Itachi!” He gasped, “what’s wrong? Was it the nightmare?” He was dreading it could be worse, ptsd often inflicted shinobi like them and Uchiha were easily effected by trauma. Or it could be a poison from who knows where. But then Itachi began to breathe normally again, wiping the drool and tears from his face. 

Shisui scooped him into a loose hug, holding his shuddering body close.

Itachi was just thirteen, a boy barely out of childhood. Shisui himself was just fifteen, but he never could have guessed they would end up this way.

Itachi finally spoke with a shaky voice.  
“I was just dreaming, I’m sorry.”

Shisui hugged tighter.  
“Don’t be sorry, if anyone should be it’s me. You know what’s been on my mind since we got here? I’ve been thinking, if I had pleaded enough, even if I had offered my other eye, maybe Danzo and sandaime would’ve let me do the massacre. You wouldn’t be involved in any way, then you could stay with Sasuke in your home, and I would bear the weight of the Leaf.”  
Itachi was limp against him and quiet.  
“You would help Sasuke grow up strong, you would teach him to hate me, then one day my redemption would be you both killing me.”

“That’s my redemption plan already, with Sasuke, I mean.” Itachi responded. “The reason I traumatized him that day, it’s because I want him to hate me. I want him to get stronger, strong enough to have a mangekyou and fight me equally. When he kills me I’ll be redeemed, and the village will see him as a hero.”

“What about me?” Shisui asked.

“That’s my fate, not yours. Sasuke probably hates you just as much as me, but I’m still his brother and I will die by his hand.”

It hurt him, hearing how much Itachi talked about dying now, like it would save him.

“Let’s go eat, yeah?”

Itachi nodded and he felt relived. If Itachi wouldn’t take care of himself, Shisui would for him.

—

Choosing a place was difficult. They knew of every eatery in the Leaf and any near by, but it was far too dangerous over there now. 

Surely they would be on high alert after an attack like that.

They chose a small rice shop on the border of Sunagakure.

It was warmer inside than out, the smell of fish and vegetables and rice floated in the air as they took a seat at a small booth.

“What would you like to eat today?” A waitress asked after a few minutes.

“Fried pinapple rice, please.” Itachi ordered.  
“We’ll share.” Shisui added, sliding her their money.

When it came Itachi shoveled it down. He really was hungry despite the soldier pills.

Shisui ate lots too, picking out the pineapple.  
“Honestly Itachi, how do you like those in rice?”

Itachi shrugged, “I like sweet things. Sasuke does too, he’d be eating all the ones you took out.”

Shisui laughed. “Definitely. Then he’d ask for desert after.”

They finished their meal in comfortable silence, then got up to leave. A crash from behind the counter made them jump, and Shisui walked over to see what was wrong. Itachi got up to follow.

Their waitress had slipped and broken some dishes, shards of the glass in her legs.

The two immediately kneeled down and began pulling the glass from her legs while she cried. Itachi pulled a cloth from his medical pack and tied it tight around her worst cut, then helped her to her feet as the manager stalked over.

“Sora, are you alright?”

She wiped the tears and nodded.  
“These two here came running and bandaged me up.”

The manager turned to Itachi and Shisui, a smile splitting his face.  
“Ah, a couple of gentlemen! And you’re both so young, I’m surprised you have such skills! But those headbands.. are you formerly of the Leaf?”

Shisui nodded. “We aren’t anymore, but I must say you have better rice than any shop in Konoha.”

The man let out a rumbling laugh.  
“Sora, please deduct these two fine young men’s checks. It’s the least we can give them for helping out.”

She nodded and handed them back the money.  
“Thank you so much, please have a nice day. May we have your names?”

Shisui grabbed Itachi by the wrist.  
“Uchiha Shisui and Itachi.” The looks on their faces turned to fear as Shisui used shunshin to get him and Itachi away.


	15. Sannin

When they returned another member was with them. Kakuzu, formerly of the Waterfall. Zetsu had set out scouting again for members.

They spent the day chatting with Sasori and Kakuzu, trying to get to know eachother.

“I joined for money and that’s all I’m here for. I assumed you would all be a good place to shelter and I hope you all know good ways of collecting it.” Kakuzu waved his hand dismissively and leaned back against the folding chair he was in.

Konan was dragging a few more over around the fire. The days were getting colder and colder and Itachi wondered if Sasuke was kept warm somewhere. Hopefully provided for as well.

“Yknow hunting down bounties isn’t too bad an idea.” Sasori murmured, working at a puppet’s hand in his lap. “It can bring in big cash so we can afford more than, well, this.” He gestured to the dark and cold cave. It had about six cots and one table, in the center was their fire and a few chairs.

Konan offered Itachi and Shisui both a chair and then sat in her own, her head falling into her hands.

“Pain went to Amegakure, Zetsu is scouting and our other member could be anywhere, but I’m sure he’s making you two cloaks.”

Kakuzu leaned forward, rubbing his hands together.

“Well, after I get myself a cloak will you let me go off? I’ll make us a couple hauls, bring in some money, we can freshen this place up all nice.”

Konan nodded. “Not a bad plan but it’s not the cloak you need, it’s a partner.”

“Aw fuck having a partner.” He growled. “I’ll kill ‘em if they even look at me wrong, so don’t think you can stick any freak with me.”

Konan sighed. “I want to help train baby Uchiha over there too.”  
Itachi looked up, meeting her warm amber eyes.  
“Of course Shisui too, and of either of you two want some practice feel free to join.”

Kakuzu let out a ‘tch’ and Sasori glanced over at Itachi and Shisui.

“I’ve always wanted to see the Uchiha power, and since you two are the only ones left this is my only chance.”

Itachi felt the hairs on his arms stand up, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. A malicious vibe was in the air.

And then the boulder behind them shimmered and in stepped Zetsu, with a shrouded figure beside him.

“Well well,” the man hissed. “So this is the organization I’ve heard so much about? I was expecting more. But,” a golden eye focused on the two Uchiha. “I’m more than pleased to see my dear Shisui and Itachi.”

Orochimaru.

Long ago, when Itachi was just about six he had first met the Sannin. It was on the day of mourning for Minato and Kushina’s deaths along with all the other shinobi who had died. Itachi was deeply saddened that the chain of death wouldn’t stop, so spotting a shinobi of such stature he approached with a question: “what is he meaning of life?”  
The man had told him there was none, words he contemplated deeply for a long time. But eventually he learned that was wrong. The meaning of life wasn’t nothing, or war, or death. It was to fight. A struggle to live.

Orochimaru had sometimes invited Itachi to his lair. He had caressed his face and looked lovingly toward his eyes. His eyes, always his eyes. He would watch Itachi train and always look to his eyes.

Shisui had taken him aside one day.   
“You shouldn’t be around him. He’s a bad man, I can feel it from the way he watches you.”

Itachi understood now. Orochimaru was a predator, and young Uchiha were his prey.

He caught a lungful of smoke and keeled over, his breath leaving fast and he gasped for air as Orochimaru stood by the fire beside them. He scrunched up his face and glared down at Itachi.

“Don’t tell me you’ve weakened, Itachi. It would be a shame for a body like yours to rot so soon.”

Itachi felt Shisui’s hand in his back.  
“Don’t tell me you still want a young Uchiha body. Sorry to say but Itachi and I are the last and you won’t be getting us.”

Konan stood.  
“Must we mark your headband? Or have you done it yourself?”

Orochimaru grinned, his tongue flickering out.  
“All set. I left the Leaf some years ago.”

Zetsu, the white half sighed.   
“Must we go out anymore? I want to meet our new members.”  
The black half hissed, “Don’t be foolish. We have many more shinobi to gather before this group is even close to operational.”

Sasori glanced away from his puppet for once, fixated on Orochimaru.  
“Tell me,” he began, “how many lives have you lived with that body of yours?”

The cave went quiet. 

Sasori grinned manically. “Don’t say you don’t know, I’ve traded my body away too and I can feel it from you.”

Orochimaru was sweating, his face screwed up nervously.  
“Yes, I’ve taken two bodies so far, but it’s none of your concern.”

Itachi felt a rush of fear that prickled at his limbs. So that’s why he was fixated on Itachi so much and him being in health. As for Shisui he had fewer interest, maybe due to him being of a lesser bloodline. But that meant..

He turned to whisper to Shisui, his hands shaking.  
“Sasuke. What if he goes for Sasuke? I’m not around to protect him?”

Shisui grabbed Itachi’s wrist and steadied him.  
“Sasuke is in the village, surrounded by shinobi stronger than even us. He’ll grow strong too. You can’t worry about that, we have no control over it.”

Itachi let his gaze dropped, his voice no louder than silence. “I have no control over my fear, either.”

Shisui placed a hand on Itachi’s face gently, tilting his head up.

“I know, but I must say you’re amazing at hiding it.”  
He stood with Itachi and waved to the others. “We’re going to bed now, tired.”

The others grunted or waved to them as they headed off to curl in each others’ arms.


	16. Passing of Time

Missions were easy as more members joined. An obnoxious immortal guy named Hidan and two exiled Kirigakure nin, Kisame and Juzo.

Shisui would follow Itachi to where they were specified to go, tracking down shinobi from the bingo book and putting a quick end to their lives.  
Some were of Konoha, the horrified expressions they wore before their quick deaths were proof that Shisui and Itachi were famous as killers among the Leaf.

Almost every mission had Itachi and Shisui as a team, but some required switches.

This particular switch, though, made Itachi’s skin crawl. For multiple reasons.

He and Orochimaru were to take out Kakashi of the sharingan, as ordered by Pain. But Itachi knew that the fake Madara was still pulling the strings somehow.

The sun was beating down on the two as they approached the Konoha boundaries. Cicadas and sparrows were their only witnesses.

Orochimaru grinned pityingly at Itachi.  
“Itachi, something gives me the feeling you’ve got a soft spot for Kakashi.”

He felt his heart freeze for a moment. Had he been obvious enough to give away his loyalty to Konoha and his dear friend?

He felt the brush of scales on his ankle and sucked in a breath, flicking his hand into a sign before the air was crushed from his lungs. He yelled out before the air could fully leave him, “Shakling stakes!”

He felt the snakes release their grip and turned, Orochimaru successfully pinned to the ground, one of his arms broken in an odd angle.  
Orochimaru hissed in pain when the stakes grew heavier, eyes twitching.

“Let me go you Uchiha brat! Your body is mine and if you don’t give it to me I’ll just wait until I can have Sasuke’s!”

Itachi leapt forward and snapped a kick across Orochimaru’s head, his head cracking to the side and he screamed out. Itachi continued, pummeling him in kicks and punches and finally inhaled for a fireball jutsu. The snake must be dead.

In the last second Orochimaru glared at him.  
“Don’t think you can kill me, brat. Besides, you’re deteriorating quickly.”/p>

Itachi breathed out a magnificent burst of flames, enveloping the broken body and burning it, charring it black.

He fell to the ground and heaved for breath, it wasn’t the first time over these few weeks that his body had given up suddenly. It was like a hand was wrapped around his heart and his upper back and was squeezing, trying to wring the life from him.

He was sick and he knew it. 

Not to mention how hard it was to see things in the distance, or to read things only inches from his face.

He had something horribly wrong inside and he knew it was his punishment for living.

His return to the Akatsuki was met with silence.  
Sasori gave him a glance. “Orochimaru..?”

Itachi shook his head.  
“He’s done with our organization, and I don’t plan on having him back.”

Shisui gave him a look and walked towards him when Pain was swirled into the room, the technique reminiscent of Madara’s own.

“Shinobi of the Akatsuki, listen to me now.” He commanded and everyone stopped, all except Deidara who was throwing clay darts into Hidan’s back. Hidan let out a cry of some pleasure or pain each time and whooped in excitement when Pain sent him a glare.

“I’m assigning our first biju capture missions.” He set his gaze on Hidan. “Hidan, Kakuzu, you will be sent to retrieve Fuu of the Waterfall. Kisame, Juzo, you will retrieve Utakata of the Mist. Itachi and Shisui, you will retrieve Yagura of the Mist. I will assign more of these are successful.”

Fear and excitement trickled through Itachi’s body. He hated himself for finding excitement at the idea of taking on a Jinchūriki, the Mizukage no less.

Shisui turned to him as the cave was filled with chatter and pulled him outside, heading off for a place to eat.

“What happened with Orochimaru?” He asked on the way, looking over at Itachi.

“He tried to steal my body and threatened Sasuke. I killed him.” He muttered. “For now at least.”

Shisui nodded.  
“Sasuke,” the silence stretched. “I hope he’s doing okay. He’d be about ten now, right?”

Itachi tripped on the next tree branch and fell sprawling against the forest floor, his breath coming in quick and he gagged at the metallic taste of blood in his throat.

Shisui was by his side in an instant, holding him upright and putting a hand to his forehead.  
“Itachi, hey you’re okay, it’s okay.”

Itachi coughed hard, blood spitting into his hands and he pulled them away so they would come into focus, but they wouldn’t.

“Oh man that’s not good, how long have you been like this?” Shisui asked, reaching into his back pocket for a vial of water. “Here, drink.” He pleaded.

Itachi kept breathing quickly, his breath bubbling, his hands wouldn’t come into focus, he could only see fuzzy colors of what were there.

“Shisui,” he looked up at him, finally seeing something more focused. “How long has it been, since that night?”

Shisui’s brows creased in concern.  
“It’s been three years.”

And then the world spun beneath him.


	17. Heart to Heart

He was kicking, thrashing wildly. His hands and arms bound tight to his body so hard they strained and cut his flesh, the ropes burning against him each time he moved.

His chakra was empty, why? Where was he? 

“No questions allowed.” The voice was too familiar, the figure too similar to-

“Shisui,” he gasped, the ropes cutting deeper. “Help, I can’t get out.”

In a swift movement Shisui unsheathed his blade and drove it into Itachi’s chest, his lungs filling with blood.

“It’s really painful, right?! It hurts, it hurts so bad and no one can help you and you did this to Sasuke!” Shisui laughed, pushing his blade farther into Itachi’s chest.

He was coughing up blood, so much blood it covered his whole body. So much blood it would stain him. So much it would never wash off.

Shisui fisted a handful of Itachi’s hair and yanked his head up. “Alright ‘Tachi, I’m taking these now.” He reached a hand toward Itachi’s eyes and he squirmed more, ignoring the blood and how he couldn’t feel his legs anymore.

“Shisui,” he hiccuped, realizing he was crying. “Shisui don’t, please. I have to be there for Sasuke to overcome.”

Shisui’s fingers hovered over his eyes, then tapped his forehead and Itachi was free from the ropes and pain. He bolted up to see his concerned friend just out of focus, pulling his hand back from Itachi’s head.

“Itachi? It’s okay, it was just a dream. You’re safe.” 

Itachi moved forward and buried himself in Shisui’s arms. It was cold, winter had ended only a month or so ago and early mornings were chilly.

Shisui reached to stroke at his hair, whispering words of comfort.

It was then that Itachi realized he was in love with Shisui.

Even missing an eye Shisui was the most beautiful person Itachi had ever seen. And he had stuck with him all this time, always helping him when he was sick and never pushing him to do things.

Shisui, who was so loyal to the Leaf he must bleed green, had given all his chances at being a great shinobi for Itachi. 

He had always felt guilty for taking away Shisui’s future, but for the first time he felt peace with the decision. He wanted Shisui to be at his side forever.

“Shisui,” Itachi breathed into the chest of his friend, of his..

“Yeah, ‘Tachi?”

“Thank you, for taking care of me and always being with me.” He stalled, the words on his tongue seemed so foreign, and yet, “I love you. I’m in love with you.”

“I know.” Shisui replied, his arms tightening around the other. “I’ve always known. It feels like we’ve already been together, all this time so I just never..”

Itachi nodded and pulled back, Shisui’s face finally coming into view, and he was as red as a tomato.

“Oh my god,” Itachi laughed leaning forward. “Are you that flustered, even when you’ve thought we were a couple all this time?”

Shisui pushed Itachi away and covered his face.  
“Don’t say that word so nonchalantly! It’s getting me all embarrassed!”

“Oh, couple? Then what if I called you my boyfriend?”

“ITACHI!!”

He laughed, a real genuine laugh that didn’t cause him to break into a coughing fit. And his heart swelled. It didn’t ache like it usually did when he felt happy. He didn’t have to punish himself for this happiness, maybe he could just enjoy this for a little while.

—

Not much changed between them as they finally got close to Kirigakure. Shisui was right, they really were like a married couple long before this, even back when they were kids. Shisui would insist to carry Itachi home, he would take him everywhere and they would stay side by side on the cliff they shared.

This mission was dangerous.

The Sanbi, biju of the Mist and held by the Mizukage who had mastered control over it. Itachi was sure they would be nearly killed in a mission like this. He would not die, for Sasuke. And he would not lose Shisui.

But they needed a way to lure out the Mizukage without making a big fuss.

Luckily Madara had caught wind of their route and sent the Mizukage to them with a genjutsu cat on him years before.

He charged at them, a young looking man who made the air ripple with a ferocious chakra. Sudden coral wrapped around Itachi’s body and tightened, but Shisui had already sent a cloud of crows from the sky to swarm Yagura. He flickered over and yanked at the coral, breaking it off of Itachi.

In a moment the birds all shrieked, a huge clawed hand made of chakra swatting them away. Then he charged, Yagura on all fours and encased in bubbling energy.

Itachi gasped felt his sharingan change, turning into the mangekyou he had kept inside all these years.

“Amaterasu!” He yelled, the name coming to his mind like it had been there all along.

The Mizukage screamed, a mix of biju and human voices shrieking in unimaginable pain as he was enveloped in dark flames, so black it was like someone had cut them out of the universe.

Shisui gasped. “Amazing, you’re amazing Itachi.”

Itachi covered his eyes as he felt them aching horribly, warm tears leaking from them. But pulling his hand away he could see the blur of blood on an out of focus hand.

“Kai!” He yelled. The flames flickered lower and faded unnaturally. Yagura lay twitching, the biju chakra was gone and he was burned all over, horrible burns that exposed muscle and bone.

Itachi felt a stab of sadness in his heart for putting him into such a state. He was a jinchūriki that worked so hard he had become Mizukage, and they were just stealing away what he had worked so long for. No one had any right to ruin dreams like that.

Shisui lifted Yagura gently, turning to find a safe place. They had all been given scrolls with an energy tamper. It would project a hologram of them to the base to seal the biju into the Gedo Statue.

They headed away from Kirigakure, coral and blood as evidence of their crime.


	18. Heal

The sealing took a long time and when the mirage finally faded they ate all the rations they had.

Shisui stood and offered a hand to Itachi who just stared through him.

He extended his hand again, confused that Itachi was looking straight at him and not seeing him.

“Itachi, are you okay?” He asked, and Itachi’s eyes flicked to his face, but they seemed odd, like he was seeing through him.

Itachi nodded, “Yes, I’m fine.” and Shisui put three fingers up.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Shisui asked.

“Shisui, we should get back. We don’t have time for games-“

“Itachi,” he said sternly. “how many?”

A moment of silence passed and Itachi stared at the general area of Shisui’s hand, squinting every now and then.

“I can’t tell.” his face turned away. “No matter how much I cry,” Itachi whispered, his face blank in terror. “My eyes won’t clear.”

Shisui squeezed his hand into a fist. Itachi deserved so much more than this. He’d given everything for Sasuke and now he might never see him again, even with his eyes. Then he remembered there were more sannin in the world than Orochimaru.

Tsunade the legendary healer, maybe she could help Itachi, even if they had to force her into it.

Shisui made a quick hand sign and a murder of crows swarmed them in no time, perching on their arms and shoulders and heads.

“Shisui, what are you-“

“Find Tsunade Senju, healer of the sannin.” Shisui commanded of the birds. They cocked their little heads, beady eyes on them, then took off.

He glanced at Itachi who looked bothered.

“She won’t help two missing nin like us.” Itachi grunted. “And she isn’t an easy one to convince. She’s stronger than us.”

Shisui shook his head.  
“I was on a mission recently and caught word that she’s sold her soul to gambling and has a horrible case of hemophilia. She can be convinced if we try.”

“No, this is my punishment and-“

“Itachi!” Shisui snapped, his eye whirring into the sharingan. “I’m doing this because I care about you, and I love you okay? I know that if I were sick like you, you’d do anything to help me. Just let me do this for you.” His voice quieted and he looked downcast, sharingan deactivating.  
“I’m sorry. I’ll get us something to eat, okay? I love you.”

Shisui hunted and Itachi cursed his eyes for losing their light. He was a spectacular hunter and he hated to burden Shisui like that. He cursed them more for making Shisui so upset. He was always so coolheaded, he never snapped at Itachi no matter what.

It’s crazy what love can do, he mused.

When Shisui finally came back with a pheasant they roasted it over a small fire. Shisui stripped away at the meat and handed some to Itachi and they ate quietly as the sun was setting.

A crow returned with some yen in it’s beak. Tsunade had been found.

—

After a three day’s travel they found the gambling town. Stepping in Itachi spotted a dark figure in the sky. One of the crows that was set out to find Tsunade those few days back.

It spiraled down, fluttering to Itachi. He extended his arm and the bird landed gently, dropping the trinket in his other hand. 

Itachi gasped, holding a small Uchiha pin. It could have been from the abandoned compound, but-  
Shisui put and hand on his back, smiling with so much emotion.

“It’s Sasuke’s isn’t it?”

The crow cawed, agreeing. It was Sasuke’s. He was still out there, alive and well. Still wearing the pride of his clan on his back.

Itachi tucked it into an inner pocket of his cloak and continued through the town, the crow sitting on his shoulder and napping.

They wandered through the town, earning suspicious looks from passerby’s until they found the biggest gambling rig in town.

No doubt Tsunade was inside, losing all her money while a friend of hers watched in despair.

“Tsunade Senju,” Shisui growled and she glared up at him, something flashing in her eyes momentarily.

“What the fuck do you heathens want with me? Go back to sucking the biju’s cocks.” She turned back to her game and Itachi grabbed her shoulder.

“You will come listen to our demands or your precious village will go down in black flames.”  
In a single quick moment she launched Itachi across the room. He hit the wall hard and all the people in the room ran screaming for shinobi to help.

The assistant of Tsunade was already sending poison senbon at him. He ducked and Shisui’s susano’o came into view through the dust. It grabbed Tsunade and pushed her up against the wall, her body squeezed hard.

“MotherFUCKERS!” She yelled, kicking her legs wildly. “What the hell do you want with me? Bastards!”

“I want you to heal his eyes.” Shisui pointed to Itachi who was standing slowly. “And if you so much as touch him wrong you’re dead,” he pushed her harder and she let out a groan of pain, “got it?”

Tsunade glared at him.

“Fine. Let me down now and then leave me alone after, got it?”

Shisui nodded and dropped her, she landed hard and wobbled her way over to Itachi, then spat on him.

“That’s what I think of your fucking organization, assholes.” And then suddenly she grabbed the other woman and run, putting enough chakra in her feet to create crators as she left.

Shisui swore and his susano’o whirled away as he ran to grab Itachi.  
“You okay, love?”

Taking a breath to respond he inhaled a lungful of dust and coughed. It racked his body and he spat out more blood and what seemed to be a small chunk of meat.

“Itachi, oh my god..”

Itachi couldn’t get it into focus. What did he cough up? A piece of food or... a piece of his lungs?

Shisui was holding him now and used shunshin to get them away, flickering them the way they had come back toward the Akatsuki base.

Itachi wanted to sleep.


	19. Hatake Kakashi

It had been two years since they attempted to reach out to Tsunade one Itachi was weak, he couldn’t preform jutsu as easily and his breaths were more gasps.

They finally found a medicine, an illegal one of course. It was to prolong life and it was probably the last thing keeping Itachi alive anymore.  
And finally the day to retrieve the kyuubi had come.

Itachi was fond of it’s jinchūriki. Kushina’s son, he could tell from the stories he heard of the boy. And he was apparently attached to Sasuke more than any of his fangirls.

He heard stories of Uzumaki Naruto and rumors of Uchiha Sasuke. He hoped he would see them but not like this.

Shisui and he were strolling down a Konoha street and slipped into a dango shop. The energy of his old home felt so nostalgic that it gave him chills. He recalled years ago him and Shisui ate here with Kakashi. 

And to add to the deja vu Kakashi arrived, standing in front of the shop and talking to someone. Itachi reached out his chakra and stiffened, trying not to let loose the wave of agony, excitement, heartbreak and happiness that overcame him.

Shisui kicked him under the table, not turning around but— there! 

Sasuke stood nonchalant, dressed in an old Uchiha romper, the kind that Itachi would wear as a kid. He looked the same as his memories just older.

Itachi felt his heart speeding up and his chest hurt, it wasn’t good for him to be getting so excited like this.

Shisui grabbed him and used shunshin to bring them away, on a path next to a lake not to far from there.  
“Itachi, was it..?”

He nodded wordlessly. He didn’t trust his mouth to speak without bursting into tears. It was Sasuke. It was his baby brother, his little boy who he loved more than anyone. Shisui and Sasuke, they were the most precious people in all of his life.

“Hold it, I know who you two are and I know why you’re here.” A deep voice grumbled and Itachi glanced over. Asuma and Kurenai. He didn’t want to kill them, they had been nice superiors when he was just a kid. When he was a Konoha shinobi.

Itachi reached up for his visor and slowly pulled it from his head.  
“Hello again, Asuma, Kurenai.”

Asuma lunged at Shisui and Kurenai at Itachi. He made a quick sign before she could notice and swapped her into an easy genjutsu, nothing to hard on his eyes.

She leapt back onto the water and Asuma joined him, driven back by Shisui’s speed.

They prepared to fight again when Itachi felt a presence, spinning he flung sharingan. It was Kakashi, one of his most dearest friends he’d ever had.

He was older now, taller, his shoulders had broadened and he held a different air.

He wasn’t a killer with a kind heart anymore, he was a kind man with a past of killing.

Kakashi dashed at them and Shisui moved, but was stopped by Itachi.

“I’m going to use it.”

“Itachi- no you can’t!”

“Tsukuyomi!”

The world twisted red and he had Kakashi pinned up on a wooden stake. He composed himself, ready to condemn his dearest senpai to a three day torture when Kakashi began yelling.

“Itachi! Wait I have something to tell you, I-“

“I know. You have the jinchūriki and Sasuke in your care, and I don’t have any feeling for them other than hate.”

“That’s not true!” He yelled. “Itachi, you’re still in there. It was all a setup by Danzo!”

He felt fear prickling at him. What was he getting at?

“It was all a lie, about how you killed them for power. You were forced by Hiruzen and Danzo, I know! Me and Tenzo, we’ve been waiting to tell you that we’re on your side for years.” He calmed, breathing easier.

Itachi was terrified. He could tell Kakashi he was right and risk Kakashi telling the Hokage, or he could refuse forever and never share his burden.

“Danzo And Hiruzen lied about caring for Sasuke. When he came to me he’d been completely neglected for years. I’m taking care of him now. Sasuke is safe, Itachi. I’m keeping him safe for you.”

Itachi’s eyes watered and he sucked in a shaky breath.

“Kakashi-senpai, thank you.” He released the binds on Kakashi and let him fall to his feet. And in a moment he was swept into a tight hug. 

“Itachi, I knew you were still good. I had hope for you all this time.” His fingers dug into Itachi’s sides. “But why? Why tell Sasuke all those things?”

Itachi pushed Kakashi back, his hands on his shoulders.

“I had to make him hate me. I wanted him to feed off of it and become strong, strong enough to kill me and then be seen as a hero by everyone. Then I’ll finally be redeemed for what I’ve done.”

Kakashi rested his forehead on Itachi’s.  
“You won’t die, I’ll make absolute sure of it. We can fix this, okay? I will not lose another one who is precious to me.”

Kakashi pulled away. “Plus, our new hokage is Lady Tsunade, I’m sure if I tell her she’ll-“

Itachi groaned. “Oh god we’re never coming back home.” He sighed. “Can I stab you just once so when the tsukuyomi ends it looks believable?”

Kakashi nodded. “Yes. But first, what should we do? I won’t tell Tsunade yet but I want you to come back soon, before Sasuke goes and does anything.”

Itachi smiled at him.

“I’m sure under your tutelage Sasuke will be safe.”


	20. Battle of Death

It was barely a year later when he heard the news of Sasuke leaving Konoha. And three years more before he saw Sasuke again.

Over the years he and Shisui worked hard, training with Konan and capturing more biju. The Akatsuki we’re slowly dying off and then finally Pain announced to him, Shisui and the few left that he was going off to prepare to siege Konoha. He was glad for once that Sasuke had left, but he still wanted to beat Orochimaru to dust for holding his brother all those years. 

And Sasuke was on his way, he was told by the crows.

It had all come to this. Konoha would soon be in ruins and Itachi would soon be dead.

Shisui held his hand tight as they approached the Uchiha hideout. It was worn and overgrown. He recalled his father bringing him here long ago.

He sat in the chair and Shisui lifted his hand and pressed a soft kiss.  
“You remember our plan?”

“Yes. I do, Shisui.”

Their plan was that Itachi would fight Sasuke and put him into a tsukuyomi, showing him all Itachi and Shisui had done and convincing him they were still good. Then they could all return together.

It was such a pleasant thought, going home with his two most loved, and yet his time was up.

This battle would take what little life he had left. He could barely walk on his own anymore, and his vision was so bad he was nearly blind. He had to die by Sasuke’s hand for redemption.

Shisui shunshin’ed away, probably perched nearby for Incase the battle got nasty. And within a few minutes he could hear Sasuke’s footsteps. And then there he was.

Sasuke was tall now, he’d lost all of his childlike features and was sharpened. But most of all, his mangekyou was awakened. It was a beautiful pattern, like flowers in his eyes. Itachi felt his heart twitch. Such a kind child Sasuke was, the flowers truly suited him.

“Sasuke,” he mused, “what is it you see with those eyes of yours?”

Sasuke grinned, pulling shuriken from his pockets.  
“I see your death!”

Itachi huffed, unimpressed.  
“Well then.”

And in a flash shuriken were whizzing through the air. Itachi couldn’t see a thing but he had years of training and experience. He deflected each and every one, then raced forward at Sasuke’s moment of hesitation.

He struck him against the wall hard enough to dent it and leaned in.

“Brother, do you know the consequences of the mangekyou sharingan? Surely you’ve felt them already! Blindness! That’s right, Sasuke! I’m fighting you blind, did you know that?! But there’s an old legend of Madara Uchiha from the stories. He took his brother’s eyes and could see perfectly fine! Only Uchiha brothers, destined for this fate could change it!”

Sasuke was gasping for air and he looked terrified, no longer furious.

“Sasuke!!!” He yelled, the hideout echoing his voice manically, “YOU ARE MY SPARE EYES!”

Sasuke shrieked and Itachi reached, scooping at his eyeball and pulling it from the socket. This would convince him for sure. To take his eyes after he was killed, then Sasuke would be safe. He would never go blind.

The genjutsu broke and Sasuke fell to the floor, only for a second before activating his curse mark— fucking Orochimaru.

Itachi leapt and scaled the wall, out the hole in the ceiling to stand atop for anyone to see. Shisui, he thought, I’m sorry.

Sasuke flew up, the webbed wings allowing it.  
They both inhaled, “Fireball jutsu!” “Amaterasu!”

It met in a magnificent burst of flames, and yet Sasuke was preparation game another jutsu as thunder gathered.

“Disappear with the thunder,” Sasuke growled. “TURN TO DUST!”

A lightning dragon descended and Itachi covered his head in fear. He couldn’t die yet, he had to save Sasuke from Orochimaru. He had to free him, he’d taken the whole bottle of life medication just before.

When it didn’t hit he glanced up, susano’o! He had finally achieved it.

He could almost feel what powers it had, the names breeding on his tongue.

“Great Totsuka blade.” He whispered, and his susano’o reached up, pulling the huge sword from somewhere unseen.

In a moment of self destruction Sasuke’s curse mark unleashed Orochimaru, and Itachi sliced away at the emerging snakes.

Sasuke has to be freed.

And finally he was finished, the snakes were dead and Sasuke no longer bore the mark on his shoulder.

“Is that all you have, weak brother?”

His chest was collapsing. He couldn’t breathe. This was it, it was over.

He walked toward Sasuke who backed away in terror. His back hit a ruin of the Uchiha hideout and Itachi kept walking, grabbing at his chest as he felt his heart squeezing painfully. Surely it was a heart attack. Surely he would die here.

After what felt like an eternity he moved toward Sasuke, stretched his hand out, and tapped at his forehead.

“Sorry Sasuke,” he weeped, smiling at the brother he adored. The cute little brother he would protect with his life, the boy he packed extra sweets for academy, the boy he played shinobi with in the woods until dark. “This is the last time.”

He fell to his knees, his body finally given up, and waited for Sasuke to finish him off.

But as he looked up to see a hazy Sasuke raising his sword someone grabbed him. Kakashi?

“Sasuke, you can’t kill him. He’s not what you think he is.”

Shisui appeared too, cradling Itachi.  
“Hey, you way overdid it! You pushed too far you idiot!” Shisui was bawling, his body shaking in sadness and fear. “You can’t die, you can’t die before we save Sasuke.”

“Kakashi!” Sasuke spat. “Shut up and let me kill him! He ruined my life!!”

“Just shut up, we’re going to explain but we have to get Itachi to a medic.” Kakashi snapped and Sasuke glared at him like he’d grown two heads. After all, the one who was evil his whole life was now being treated like he was good all along.


	21. Redemption

Kakashi tapped his foot, waiting restlessly in the Konona medical ward. Itachi was currently undergoing extreme rehabilitation and surgery, and Sasuke was in shock after being told the truth.

Not to mention Pain had attacked just a few days before. Now the whole village needed repairing and countless people needed healing. Tsunade was also in a comatose state, leaving Kakashi vs Danzo as hokage candidates.

It was stressful. If he could have it his way Tsunade would wake up right now so neither would have to take that role. He didn’t want the responsibility, and there was no way in hell Danzo would be allowed as Hokage as long as he was alive.

“Kakashi,” he glanced up to see Sasuke with Shisui at his side. “I’m off to kill Danzo.”  
Kakashi blinked, thinking it was a joke until he caught the malice and excitement in their eyes. “Woah, okay let’s calm down a little-“

“Itachi,” Sasuke’s voice broke, “Itachi went through everything because Danzo forced it onto him. Itachi was only thirteen, he was only.. but anyways, Itachi is recovering better but I’m going to make him pay for his mistakes.”

Kakashi groaned and glanced at Shisui.  
“And you’re fine with this? Konoha might kick you both out just after you got back.”

Shisui grinned and tipped his head.  
“I’ve got an eye to get back.”

—

Shisui held the eye above Danzo’s head, laughing hysterically.

“HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT FEEL, DANZO? FEEL ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY NOW?”

Sasuke raised his sword. “I’d love to make it slow and painful but I can’t bear looking at you anymore.”

Danzo screamed out, kicking his legs as he attempted to crawl away.  
“Uchiha TRAITORS! YOU’RE BOTH MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIVES!”

Shisui grinned, almost a snarl.  
“Then perish.”

Sasuke slashed with his sword, slicing through Danzo’s neck, pushing hard until his head rolled off, blood flowing onto the ground.

Sasuke grabbed the head and shoved it on the end of his sword. “I say we burn it in the Uchiha compound. Put to rest all those who were killed by his decision.”

Shisui stared at him for a second.  
“That’s pretty brutal. I like it!”

“For the Uchiha!” Sasuke yelled, running off.

“For Itachi!” Shisui yelled, following.

—

Kakashi didn’t turn around, he kept staring at the memorial stone.

“So, are you here to kill me for stealing your last few Akatsuki members?”

“No,” the voice replied. “I doubt I’ll get a crew of shinobi like them ever again, so I don’t think it’s a project worth my time anymore. Time and time again I’ve tried so hard to make peace and it never works. So tell me, what makes you so attached to reality?”

Kakashi closed his eye to think.  
“What keeps me tied to reality are the people I have. No matter how many I lose I’ll always have someone who needs me.”

There was a moment of quiet, and he finally turned around. It was Obito, his mask off and his body seemed weighed down with years of pain.  
“Then I’ll try that as well, living for those who still exist.”

Kakashi sighed a shaky breath and pulled Obito into his arms, his teammate, no matter how ravaged, no matter how broken. His other half.  
“Somehow I’m not surprised. It’s like I could feel you here every time I visited. Maybe that’s why this spot became a home for me.”

Obito began shaking with sorrow and he gripped Kakashi tighter.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” He repeated over and over. Kakashi silenced him with soft brushes of lips and Obito finally had a home.

—

Shisui smiled as Itachi came down the hallway on crutches. Some movement was better than none.

When Itachi finally reached him he paused to breathe. It made Shisui’s heart swell, it was the most healthy sounding breaths Itachi had taken in years.

And when he looked up at him his eyes were clear. They could see.

“Shisui,” Itachi smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, cupping him into a kiss. “I love you so much.”

Shisui kissed him again, smiling against his mouth.

“Ew, PDA in the hospital.” Sasuke grimaced as he approached, but his eyes were light with happiness. He had Sakura and the famed Naruto beside him.

“Itachi, Shisui, it’s so nice to meet you.” Sakura said and bowed. 

Naruto was twitching uncomfortably and Itachi grinned. Truly his father’s son.  
“What’s wrong, Naruto?”

“Uhm, I was just thinking, maybe I should call you Nii-san since I’m dating Sasuke and all, but it might be awkward, and I don’t wanna make a bad impression and all, and-“

Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the stomach. “You weren’t supposed to tell him that!”

Itachi grinned, then made a serious face.  
“Hey Sasuke stop bullying my little brother.”

Naruto lit up and let out a cry of happiness.  
“Thanks Itachi-nii! I’ll take good care of Sasuke and never let him leave again,” he whipped his hand into a thumbs up, “that’s the promise of a lifetime!” Sakura grinned at that too.

Shisui finally reached their happy ending. Now all he had left to do was take Itachi home and hold him in his arms in a happier life.


	22. Family

“Sasuke,” Itachi breathed, finally taking his brother’s hand into his like he did all those years ago when he walked him to the academy for the last time. “I want you to know this..”

His mother putting her hand on his shoulder and holding baby Sasuke in her other arm, his father crossing his arms and smiling at the sight of his young sons.

His two teammates laughing and running ahead, looking back for Itachi to follow, his sensei pushing him forward so he could join them.

Kakashi and Tenzo handing him a pair of new binoculars, their eyes warm and smiles wide, always caring for him.

The Akatsuki bickering and Hidan flinging food at Deidara, everyone breaking into a foodfight with some jutsu mixed in, Itachi laughing along.

And now Sasuke with his hand in his, Shisui with his arm tight around Itachi. His two most precious people by his side.

“Know that no matter where you go and how hard it gets you will always find family. Even in the darkest times someone will love you.”

He pulled an Uchiha pin from his pocket.  
“After all those years I thought about you everyday. I kept this to feel like you were close to me.”

Sasuke blinked back tears, waving the pin away.  
“That’s so cheesy, Nii-san.”

Shisui laughed and leaned in to kiss Itachi, tasting of dango and sweet foods.

Family.


	23. Epilogue

Shisui was- well he was the exact definition of what one would call an Uchiha. 

He had power in his eyes and kindness in his heart. He had strength in his soul and scars from battles he had fought in a life of bravery.

Itachi held an aura of peace. He was ever present like a river and as wise as all the stars that were hung in the sky.

They were home finally, in the village where their hearts lay forevermore. Just in time to see Kakashi crowned hokage, as expected of the best.

Shisui had once told Itachi, “I will never, ever betray you.” And he had kept his promise. 

Itachi had his heart, and him Itachi’s. From now until the day they would die.


End file.
